


To Tame a Lover

by Akzeal, Xobit



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, BDSM mistake, Bondage, M/M, RGs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Gears, Scarification, Tiny Mechs, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photon has an obsession, and takes a dangerous risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first RG fic ever done. As such, some of the background wasn't fully developed. The 'flavor' of the 'verse is here, but some of the details may jar. Then again, a lot of the stuff simply doesn't exist, because this is set before them!

The Allspark had given life to far more creations when the human boy ran with it then anyone had thought. Most of them were small, born from cell phones, wrist- and pocket watches, binoculars and handheld gaming devices. In the volatile environment that they had occupied the very first seconds of their lives, they had taken on the factions of the Cybertronians around them at random, the Allspark seeing fit to give each side an equal number of new allies.

It had taken time for the little ones to reach their allies, and some had a better experience than others. The Autobot ‘Real Gears’, as the human allies had quickly dubbed them, where welcomed with open arms and relatively quickly found a place in their larger cousins’ world.

The Decepticon Real Gears had a much harder time, many dying before Starscream realized that they could be used for something other than ‘fun’. Even so, the survivors numbered less than a third of the original number, and they were tough little warriors. The Decepticon leader used them mercilessly, as spies and saboteurs.

The Real Gears had their own little conflict going, the Autobots unwilling to take the lives of their brethren and the Decepticons equally as unwilling to kill their own, yet also hungering for the acceptance that their brethren had… and no few of them hungering for something more.

 

Photon was the designation he went by. His alt was a sleek top modern Canon digital camera, and he served his ‘great lord’ Starscream as a spy. He was really good at it. He actually loved it since it gave him a real excuse to be out of the headquarters most of the time. There was another reason though. When he had no definite orders he could watch what he wanted to watch… And his red optics had a tight afted little obsession.

Longview… The name alone sent tingling arousal through his systems, the images from his calculation processor forcing him to bite back moans. He wanted the mech! Photon wanted him, on his knee joints, maybe with armor shredded by his pincers, his audios full of sweet begging, pained and pleasured shrieks… That was always assuming Longview enjoyed that, or at least learned to enjoy it…

Photon played with his Decepticon brethren of course, or was at times played with, depending on who defeated whom. The problem was that they, and he, rarely backed down without the use of excessive violence. He didn’t want that, didn’t like that it was needed, didn’t like that he never knew if he would win or lose, play or be played with. But an Autobot Pet… a true pet, submissive, brought to his knees, staying in his place with no force… Now that was something to long for. 

He had observed his enemies, searching them for the longest time to choose just the right one, and had picked out Longview. The yellow mech was hot! He also had spirit, making Photon almost quiver at the idea of teaching him, taming him, showing him everything that they could, should, have. The plan was simple and he wasn’t going to share with anyone. Longview was going to be his! He was going to call him Master, beg for pleasure and take the pain Photon chose to drown him in… Welcome it, even, want it!

“Just a little longer…” he muttered quietly, watching the lone mech with burning optics. The trap was all set, Longview just needed to follow his normal routine and the binoculars would be his!

Someone was watching him. Who, Longview didn’t know, but that didn’t change the fact that _someone_ was… Slowing down and moving more cautiously, Longview continued on his path. There was no way that even he could have seen the trap so carefully set for him. Busy trying to watch everywhere, the tiny yellow mech gave a short cry as he stepped onto a perfectly camouflaged high-voltage net. With a crackle of electricity, he fell limp, forced into stasis.

So sensitive, his little prey was… that was going to prove his down fall in time. Photon smiled and rubbed lightly at his lens cap, shivering from excitement, but forced himself to keep it closed. It would not do to delay himself now, no, not at all. It was so obvious that Longview was aware of him, movements slowing, caution even in the set of his shoulder armor... it did not help him, of course. A surge of heated arousal made Photon lean on the wall of his hiding spot for a second before he went to claim his prize and drag him home. The preparations were few: cuff the yellow mech with the chains already set up and paint his optics with several layers of black paint… in fact, Photon was adding yet another layer when his pet came online.

The first thing he noticed, of course, was that he could no longer see. Shortly after that, Longview felt a brush on his optics… that explained his blindness. Trying to move brought the news that he was trapped, deliberately chained he thought… that would fit with someone painting his optics. He was more than a little frightened, though Longview tried very hard to keep that from being obvious.

“Hello, Pet… for now you can talk, but it is a privilege that I will take from you if you don’t behave!” Photon saw no reason to delay with his work, and he had a lot of work to do with his pet. First of all he had to establish his dominance. The chains and the blinding would help with that, but his attitude had to match or the lesson would be all too easily forgotten. Sitting paint and brush aside, he cupped the other mech’s face and leaned in to give him a light kiss.

The voice betrayed that his captor was one of the Decepticon Real Gears; none of his own kin could sound so… confident. Which one, though, Longview didn’t know. Before he could say anything, the other mech was kissing him, just a light thing, but enough to warn Longview what was coming… He snarled, leaning forward and nipping at his captor. 

“Get off of me, Decepticreep, what is your malfunction!?” 

Wait… pet? Malfunction indeed, what was wrong with him?!

Well, if the mech didn’t have spirit there would be no fun in his submission… and no fun in teaching him how to be the perfect little Pet. Still, Photon had to make sure that his prisoner understood the rules! 

“I wish you had not done that, Pet…” Voicing the words in a sad tone, he balled his left hand to a fist, the right one still cupping his prisoner’s faceplate, and struck the base of one of the shoulder panels. The already strained arm made a sickly sound of wrenching metal. “Disobedience will only bring pain, Pet… Don’t you see? Only obedience will keep you alive, healthy and happy…”

“Happy? How the pit do you think I can be happy with you chaining me up and calling me pet, you glitching malfunction!” Longview snarled, trying to hide both his fear and his pain. He still couldn’t tell who his captor was, and he so very much didn’t like being blinded... at least it was only paint, paint could wear off, could chip... If the Decepticon had shattered his optics, they would have to be willfully repaired. As it was, the blindness would require willful upkeep, and that was about all that kept Longview even somewhat calm.

“Ah, Pet…” This time the blow landed at the base of Longview’s neck joint, right on the transformation seam. The sound from that was not as bad as that of the first hit, but Photon had no intention of maiming his pet. This was just a lesson, he could win a fight if Longview drove him to it… and this place had been prepared for everything. He had his own little medbay, for emergencies, and had even made a cell for his pet with a recharge berth… in time he hoped that Longview could be trusted to share his berth, but that was a long time in the future. “I cannot trust you yet, Pet, the chains will keep you in place. As for blinding you… I like your fear, for now, though I would prefer not to hurt you excessively!”

Hurt him excessively? What the pit kind of answer, comfort, was that?! 

“Stop calling me pet! I’m not your pet, I’m not anybody’s pet, I’m my own mech!” That didn’t change the fact that the blows hurt… hurt, but didn’t really damage. Something about that… his captor was being exceedingly patient. Longview shivered as he thought the word. His captor was being exceedingly patient, not like the horror stories his ‘cousins’ had told of Decepticons. He was even… answering questions? Well, responding to accusations, more like… And with another shiver, he came to the fact which worried him the most. The still unknown mech who had captured him was utterly confident that he would get what he wanted from Longview.

“No… you are not my Pet, you have not earned the right to call yourself that… yet.” Absently answering the ‘not-really-a-question’ accusation, Photon tried to decide what to do about the continuous abuse of his lenience. Inflicting pain would only be effective if coupled with rewards, but Longview was decidedly not cooperating… “I will have to let you think on your options a little… perhaps hunger will make you more inclined to listen. Poor Pet, it will all become so much easier when you stop fighting it!” He didn’t like withholding fuel from Longview, but the binoculars would be in no danger.

Removing his hand, which had been massaging the strained right shoulder almost as if of its own violation, Photon lightly kissed the top of the other’s helmet before leaving the cell. He was both elated and annoyed; it would take a lot to get through to the yellow Autobot.

It was probably a good thing that his captor left. Longview had been considering trying to play nice, seeing where that would get him. Being told that he didn’t ‘yet’ have the ‘ _right_ ’ to call himself a pet… Well, that simply set the Autobot’s good intentions right out the proverbial window. The kiss didn’t do anything to recall them, and he was spitting and hissing curses as his captor walked away. Curses gave way to silence, and as more time passed, Longview realized what had been meant by hunger making him more cooperative. He wasn’t run down to a dangerous level yet, but… well, the operative word was ‘yet’.

Such a foul vocalizer his soon-to-be pet had… Photon for once recharged in true peace. He had accomplished the most difficult phase, logistically speaking, of his plan, and he had time to execute the last two.

Taking his time to refuel and prepare for the day, he checked that Starscream had not contacted him. Thankfully, he had not, and Photon took a quarter full cube to the cell, pausing a moment in the doorway to savor the sight of the sexy yellow chassis all at his mercy. “Good morning, Pet… hungry?”

With difficulty, Longview managed to keep the words in his processor from spilling out of his vocalizer. He couldn’t do anything about the sneer on his faceplates, and the Autobot didn’t even really try. He did nod however, and managed to keep his reply to only one word. “Yes.” It was still snarled.

Apparently his pet had not yet understood the lesson. Calmly slapping the mech across his face plate, Photon answered, “If you can’t be polite, you are not hungry enough!” Placing the cube on the as yet unused recharge berth, he regarded the chained up Longview. The sight was inherently arousing, and he contemplated taking a whip to the tempting back plating. But no, it was far too early for that, too much pain from the start, without trust and consent, and his pet would only learn to fear him.

He bit his glossa to keep quiet, tasting his own energon from the force needed. Cycling his vents a few times, Longview tried again, his voice still growly, but hey, he was pissed! “Yes, I am hungry…” He was _not_ going to call the mech ‘master’, though that was probably what the glitching slagger wanted.

It was a difficult line to toe, how much should he demand from his pet and how much to allow… Photon had to be hard, but also had to prevent fear from being the dominant emotion in his Real Gear captive. 

“Better… but still not believable, Pet…” All he really needed was a ‘please’, but as long as his pet was this rebellious everything would have to be dragged out of him. Photon caressed the plating he had slapped, tracing weld lines with great care. “It really only makes it difficult for you when you fight me. If you persist I will have to punish you – really punish you, Pet!” The prospect made his tone sad and disappointed.

“Not beli-!” Longview cut himself off. He didn’t really want to give the mech any more reason to hurt him, after all. “You asked if I was hungry... I answered!” Oh, he knew his captor had brought fuel in, he knew that scent… and now he was playing some kind of stupid head game and acting like Longview was… well, okay, the binoculars admitted that he _was_ being stubborn, and slag it, could the mech _stop_ calling him ‘pet’?!

Huffing air through his vents, the camera mech hit Longview’s right shoulder panel hard enough to shatter the lens glass embedded in it. He really would have preferred not to cause lasting harm. “You are insolent, Pet! I can’t have that, now can I? It is all very simple, if you please me you will be treated decently, no punishment, fuel, and allowance to recharge on a berth… whatever you ask! When you displease me you will go hungry, there will be pain and if you go too far…” He didn’t know what he would do, didn’t want to know.

Longview screamed, took pleasure in screaming at his captor, and then shivered at the threatening words. It was bad enough that he was captured, chained and helpless… He very much didn’t want to torque his captor of bad enough to find out why he trailed off. “May I have some fuel please?” the words were half-snarled and half-singsonged.

Gripping the abused shoulder panel, Photon wrenched it, stressing the arm joint but taking care not to damage it to the point of it needing repairs. When he was satisfied that his point would be etched in pain, he let go and went to collect the cube. “You used the right words, Pet, but the wrong tone… unfortunately, you need fuel too badly for me to just refrain from feeding you.”

Feeding his captive was easy enough, though Longview clearly didn’t like not being able to control his intake. “I am not asking much of you yet… so your punishments are light to match. Don’t make the mistake of thinking me lenient! If you continue rebelling, I will allow a few of my friends to show you true cruelty… and if that is not enough I will make you watch as they rape one of your friends! High Score perhaps?” He was still angry, disappointed, fearful even, all things his kin hated to feel, had felt too much. But maybe what he had hoped for was impossible...

Horridly enough, Longview could only whimper in response, pain and fear finally breaking through his self-confidence. Bad enough that he was in danger… he had no desire to endanger any of his friends, oh, very much not! And while he doubted that his captor would keep his word about being anything like ‘fair’ or ‘gentle’… Longview was sure that any Decepticon mech, Real Gear or not, was more than capable of the evil this one voiced so lightly.

That was much better, the whimper highly encouraging! Now for a little glimpse at what there could be if his pet behaved, gave up the need for such threats. Photon tossed the empty cube over his shoulder and carefully began inspecting the damaged shoulder panel. Every touch to damaged areas was followed by a caress to undamaged plating, not quite invading seams but not obviously avoiding them either. “I really don’t want to hurt you unnecessarily, Pet.” A small white lie perhaps, but then, when it came to that, Longview would, in the end, beg for the pain too. “If only you would obey me, Pet… I could make it so good for you…”

“Get… _off_ of me…” Longview moaned, trying to squirm. He couldn’t deny that the caresses did feel nice… They’d feel even better if he actually wanted them, slagging fragger! He didn’t want this mech’s hands all over him, ‘making it good’ for him, he _wasn’t_ a pet… Once again, pain and fear silenced the majority of Longview’s thoughts.

“No… no, I don’t think I will, Pet, there are so many things I need to teach you!” That was the truth; Longview had a lot to learn before he could call himself a true pet… even more before he earned the right to call Photon his master. Cupping Longview’s head, turning it slightly, Photon licked the dermaplates. He knew that it was still too early to expect a favorable response and yet… it would be so good if there was just a little bit of natural masochism in his pet, it would make everything so much simpler. “Poor little Pet… you still think there is a way out, don’t you? Longview, I watched you, I chose you… I will keep you!”

It was the first time his captor had called him by name, and the usage now chilled Longview to his very spark. “T… teach…? A… bu… WHY?” Longview whimpered as a glossa traced him with unwelcome familiarity. The Decepticon had to be lying… Lying, and not honestly suggesting… “P… please… why me…?”

“To be truthful, your twin? The pretty blue one… he caught my optic first. Your model, it is so intriguing, but he didn’t have a chance when I saw you… so pretty, you yellow glowing almost gold in the sunlight…” Longview had to know what waited for him, had to fight it! If he didn’t fight, if he just gave in, it would be false and some of his rebellious spirit might survive. Photon could not allow that to happen, when the time came to test his training, his pet had to stay with him willingly. “I could have taken him… Farsight? At anytime… He isn’t good at security you know. But you… so cautious and strong…” Moving to press his lens against Longview’s back, Photon moaned into an audio receptor, still cupping the other’s helmet, tilting his head back to rest against his shoulder button.

“I wanted to just take him… it didn’t matter, but you? No, I have plans for you… freedom? You will never see any again unless you please me! See now? I don’t care what it takes, I am going to own you, chassis, processor… spark!” His hands followed his words wandering over the yellow chassis, ending up digging at the chest seams. Not harshly, no, he still didn’t want to cause too much pain… not yet…

He was actually shocked that the Decepticon answered him, let alone in such detail… detail that Longview could have done without. The yellow mech whimpered again as he was moved into the parody of a loving embrace. He did have to admit it was better this mech had taken him instead of his gentle brother; Longview didn’t even want to think of his friend in this position… “Never! You’ll never… Get your hands _off_ me! Get… off…!” Longview squirmed, though the action was rather ineffectual, he didn’t care, he just wanted those overly familiar hands to stop rubbing him, stop touching him like... like they owned him...

Photon could not help himself, he laughed, then forced Longview’s head around in a painful angle and forced a true, deep kiss on him. Partly he wanted to do it, having wanted to taste his Pet from the second he saw him that first time, partly it was to shut him up. The squirming was only heightening the arousal he had kept at bay and Photon growled savagely into the kiss. Sliding the lens cap open, he ground hard into the yellow back. “Since this is what you seem to want, I’ll just take my pleasure from you!” Snarling against the trembling dermaplates, he began caressing in earnest, aiming to create true pleasure, however unwanted it was… Longview could stop him, but he probably wouldn’t know how. If not, then he would do just as said and leave the undoubtedly riled up binoculars to taste the agony of unanswered passion!

_That_ was what he had expected, finally… but there was no pain in the caresses, nothing bad beyond their unwanted nature. Longview finally realized who had caught him, the Decepticon Real Gears only had one camera who was good enough to catch him, after all… And he had seen this one, more than once, watching him… Longview had never realized it was himself the camera watched, always assuming he was merely spying, carrying out Starscream’s orders. The realization did absolutely nothing to help him now, of course, merely giving him visuals to go with the touches, a face with the words.

It really did not take long for Photon to overload, having relished his pent up desire, the greatest trouble was to prevent himself from being too rough. Hissing his release into Longview’s warm, inviting mouth, Photon kept still, allowing the chained mech to feel the heat rolling off his chassis, the slight trembling of his limbs, and hear the whir of his cooling systems. Moving around to face his pet, Photon caressed the face plate he had admired for orns on end. “Poor little Pet… have fun now, I’ll be back with your next fuel ration in a joor. I hope you are a bit more agreeable then!” Walking out of the cell he made sure not to allow his steps to show his own fatigue before he was well out of hearing range. Primus, his pet was glorious… Longview would be absolutely magnificent when he was properly trained.

It took Longview a moment to realize that Photon had actually left him. Left him, after overloading off him… and… Shifting against the air, Longview snarled. Photon had done this on purpose, he knew he had… Shifting again, Longview was only able to scrape his legs against each other, and that far too lightly to be helpful. He _had_ done this on purpose, slag the Decepticon to the pits…! And making it worse, Longview knew quite well that Photon would be more than happy to help him with this… problem. All he’d have to do… was ask. The camera might not even make him beg… The snarl this time shifted to a whimper.

Having made sure that the microphones in the cell were off so that he did not break his own word if Longview, against all odds, should begin begging, Photon had no idea what state his pet was in. Somewhere along desperate… but how desperate, would he beg for release, or only ask? Photon certainly did not intend to speak about it unless his pet brought it up first! “Hello, Pet, time for fuel.” He deliberately sounded cheerful and oblivious, tapping a finger tip against the side of the quarter full cube in his hand.

Longview swung blind optics towards Photon, for the first time glad of the blinding paint. He couldn’t see past it, but neither could Photon, couldn’t see the desperation Longview was truly feeling. If he spoke to ask for fuel, as he was sure Photon would make him, he was far too likely to ask for release. … No… not ask… He would far more likely beg, pit… And he needed the fuel, Photon was deliberately keeping him low…

“Let’s see if you have learned your lesson, shall we, Pet?” Passing the energon cube close to the yellow mech’s face, Photon watched the movement of the plates avidly. A mech’s faceplates weren’t all too expressive, but if something was felt strong enough there were traces… Right now Longview was desperate. For what though, the fuel or an overload? Had his pet managed to beat down his arousal or not… No reaction seemed forthcoming, and so Photon slapped his captive, a relatively light hit, but coming as a surprise it would likely feel all out of proportions to the strength used. “Well? Have you really not learned anything? I am so disappointed in you, Pet… you have one more chance! Are you hungry, Pet?”

He gave a cry at the blow, a cry that sounded more like a mewl. Quite to his own surprise, the slap only drove him closer to begging… not that it felt good, it just… 

“P… please?” Longview tried, his voice sounding horrible weak and needy even to him. Maybe if he kept his comments short, maybe with Photon actually here, maybe he’d be able to… to… something. To forget the feel of those hands against him, the taste of the kiss, the whir of the vents… Oh, that didn’t help at all, he was supposed to be making it go away, ignoring it, not…

Shuddering at the mewl alone, Photon nearly moaned at the defeated ‘please’. So, his pet was learning, that was nice to know, but a simple please wasn’t enough, no, he could not go soft now! “Much better, Pet, but I need to know what it is you want! We did talk about this before, even if it was perhaps not specific enough… when you say please, you have to tell me what you are begging so prettily for.” Adding to the situation, Photon caressed the plating he had just slapped, leaning in to plant a chaste, soft kiss on the slightly bowed helmet.

Longview whimpered, nuzzling in to the caress before he could stop himself. Slag it… He was supposed to be an Autobot, a fighter, even if he was fragile… his body was, but his spirit… He should not be begging from a simple joor of… of… “Oh… please…! I- I can’t…!” He couldn’t, he couldn’t tell Photon what he was begging for… for the simple fact that Longview himself wasn’t sure. Was he begging for the energon he could smell, so enticing, or was he going so low as to… No! “I… please, I… I’m hungry… Feed m… may I please have some fuel…?” With another whimper, Longview made his choice, hoping desperately that Photon wouldn’t make things any harder on him.

“That was better, Pet! So very good.” Cooing to his captive, Photon began feeding him energon, caressing all the while. First the side of his faceplate, then down over his neck and onto the shoulder armor. It was apparently a bit too much for Longview, who produced some half strangled sounds through his drinking. The yellow chassis was trembling so much that a little energon got spilled, running from the corners of his captive’s mouth. “Cah!… my Pet, you have to be careful. Spilling my gift like that could so easily be seen as an insult… now I have to clean it up!” Tilting back Longview’s helmet, Photon slowly, provokingly, licked the faint trails up…

If Photon had not begun to caress him, he might have been able to take it, to eventually quiet the desire he didn’t want. Might have been… Longview gave a whimper, shaking and trying to arch into the glossa. “I… I’m so… aaah… sorry… I didn’t mean to spi… ohplease, more!” The Autobot found himself almost hoping Photon would hit him again and bring him out of this mood, trying to forget what the earlier blow had done.

“No, you didn’t mean to, did you, Pet? It’s okay! It will be an easy punishment since you almost apologized fast enough, and I might even pleasure you… if you beg nicely.” Photon needed to remove the fractured glass, it would hurt, but only briefly, a perfect punishment. Caressing gently, he placed on hand on the front of the cracked glass, turning his captive’s head with the other. “One day I will let you watch me as I caress you, Pet. I might even allow you to touch me in return… we will see! Now this will hurt, brace yourself.” The words had barely left him when Photon pressed on the panel with his fingers wide spread. To his relief the panel came out whole and so he had kept his promise of only brief pain… it was important that he kept his word. “See, Pet, only a brief pain… I can be gentle, I can be trusted…” Murmuring the words Photon stepped back from Longview to put the glass down.

Longview gave a low keen at the careful touches on his glass, _frag_ him for being so weak… but it felt… nice. The keen escalated to a short screech as the pane was lifted out, but even that did nothing to lessen his arousal, his… his need. He jerked towards Photon as the Decepticon stepped back, hissing as the chains made the convulsive motion meaningless. “Please…” Longview couldn’t bring himself to say it, he _couldn’t_ ask for more touches, for just the little more needed to overload… It didn’t matter what Photon thought, this wasn’t even about him, Longview was simply not one to beg, not like that. Even with his own friends, even in their encounters… They would beg, but no-one ever made the other say exactly what they were begging for.

“Careful, Pet! Straining will only hurt you… Tell me what you need? You have been good this time. You can have a little reward, just tell me what you need…” Photon stepped closer again, but refrained from touching, Longview had to ask! He wanted the Autobot Real Gear to service him, to willingly let him give his pleasure and his pain… It would come!

He whimpered, he could almost feel Photon, almost feel the heat of the other… It was made worse by the fact he knew Photon would do as he promised… that had already been demonstrated! But he… He didn’t know how…! “P… please? I… mm, I mean… T… touch me?” Longview looked towards Photon pleadingly, only to flinch slightly and drop his head, ashamed. He was supposed to be stronger than this…!

“Where pet? Hum… here? Or perhaps here…” Photon kept the distance between their chassis, reaching out to gently run his fingers along shoulder seams and then all too quickly moving both hands to stroke side seams. Longview had to learn to be specific, had to tell what he needed clearly… “Shh, Pet, it is good, it is very good. You just have to tell me where and I’ll give you relief!”

Any reservations shattered under the too light, too quick ghostly stroking. “Oh, please… my side, my shoulder, my back, I don’t care…! Just please… please, let me overload, please…!” The binoculars couldn’t think, straining towards Photon despite the earlier warning.

“It’s that bad, Pet? No! Don’t strain, I told you, you will only damage yourself!” 

Stepping in close again, Photon wrapped one arm around his captive, supporting him a bit to take strain from his shoulder joints. The other hand was used to give him the relief he had begged for, tracing a side seam firmly. Following it down to the hip plating and then shifting to a chest seam, following it upwards, probing a little deeper in an effort to make it good for his pet. “See, Pet… All will work out, all you have to do is give in to me and I will treat you very well!” Speaking with his dermaplates pressed against an audio receptor, he licked immediately after having spoken. Photon would have loved to kiss his pet right now… But no, that would be a bad idea. Longview was still angry, still hateful, and Photon would not have him shy away from his master’s kisses because of a bad memory.

The overload took almost no time; Longview needed it too much to even be angry about what he’d had to do to get it. He did keep from screaming out his gratitude alongside his pleasure… Limp and worn out and still almost sobbing his relief, the Autobot slowly realized that Photon was supporting him, easing the pain of being chained… and still had a hand half in his chest seam. He whimpered, not quite able to work up enough anger to be outraged.

“Would you like to recharge on a berth, Pet?” Still having his fingers inside the yellow chassis was a brief indulgence Photon allowed himself, supporting him was a necessary action. The shoulder joints could not take the continued strain for another night. Not when he had to keep his Pet so low on energon that his self repair systems were unable to match repair speed to the continuing stress. Besides, Longview had pleased him. The Autobot would still be chained, but he could allow him to recharge slightly more comfortably, making a necessary change in position seem like another reward for good behavior.

Longview whimpered yet again, temporarily defeated. “Yes… please? I… would like very much to… recharge on a berth…?” Maybe… maybe he’d actually be able to think then, think and remember that he wasn’t happy to be here, that he shouldn’t be grateful. All of this was Photon’s fault in the first place, he shouldn’t be happy when the Decepticon relieved any of the stress that he had _caused_ … Even though he didn’t have to relieve it…

When this place was prepared, Photon had made sure that moving his pet would be easy and without danger. Unfortunately, it did mean he had to move his hand. He didn’t have to un-cuff Longview, but simply had to make sure that his pet did not fall when the chain’s support was gone. Helping the Autobot to the berth, Photon kept his touches light, noninvasive, even when he leaned over the prone yellow form to secure the chains again. 

He would have sworn it impossible, but Longview looked even better like this, stretched out on the berth. “Now rest well, Pet. I’ll come with you ration when you wake… remember to behave!” Again Photon kissed the yellow helmet gently, stroking over smooth check plating before walking out of the cell.

Longview wasn’t surprised when the chains weren’t removed, so far Photon had shown to be very thorough and prepared. He gave a low moan as his arms were lowered, tension relieved, he felt… good. He shouldn’t feel good, he was still the prisoner of a cruel Decepticon, but… “Good night,” he muttered, nuzzling into the soft touch, already rapidly falling into recharge now that his systems weren’t strained by need or keeping himself upright.


	2. Chapter 2

Preparing for just about anything, Photon stepped into the cell. He briefly scanned his captive and was satisfied with the energy levels and general health of him. It would not matter if he rebelled again and had the berth privilege revoked. Photon was not stupid enough to think he had already won. It would have been nice… but no. 

“Good morning, Pet. I trust you had a good recharge?” _‘Now let’s see how defiant you are.’_ Hopefully not so much that he would have to refrain from feeding him again. Dealing out pain was fine, he liked that, but starving his pet smacked a bit too much of neglect…

“G’mornin’, Spy Shot…” Longview answered sleepily. “Didn’t recharge so ba… Oh, slag.” The binoculars’ voice changed from lazy and calm to fully aware… and worried. He looked towards Photon blindly, frightened, but he couldn’t quite make himself draw attention to his mistake. Maybe if he ignored it, Photon would too…

Photon stopped as if bolted to the floor, his grip tightening convulsively on the energon cube. It was an honest mistake! Primus, just a mistake, a sleepy mistake, anyone could have made it… but his pet should not make those kinds of mistakes! “I see… maybe I should have my friend bring him in then, in case you need to be taught a lesson…” Despite his best efforts, Photon’s voice was tight with poorly concealed anger. His beautiful pet was not supposed to think of anyone but him!

Well, he hadn’t really thought Photon would ignore it… “No, please, I didn’t mean it! I know you’re not him… I… I’m sorry. I… I won’t… I…” He was already captured… no reason to let any of his friends suffer under the Decepticon, not if he could do something to stop it… And so Longview was willing to beg. “Please… the- the mistake was all mine! What… Please, forget your anger, how can I…” Longview paused, but still finished, “help?”

Perversely, Longview’s willingness to beg now made Photon seethe with anger… he really, for a few clicks, contemplated capturing Spy Shot, killing him even, just to have one less rival to his yellow pet’s affection. But no, it wasn’t a viable solution and killing the former lover would garner nothing but hate and fear. “I am angry with you, pet! I don’t want to be angry, but you have to understand that your former life is gone. You belong to me!” Settling on the edge of the berth, Photon wondered if it would not be better to just feed him and go… rational thought seemed to a bit beyond him right now.

And because he didn’t want Photon mad, because a mad Photon would just be bad for both him and for his friends, Longview nodded, silently agreeing with his words. But the Autobot couldn’t make himself speak, couldn’t agree verbally, even if it might make Photon less angry. He would have to do something to make sure he never made that mistake again, Longview realized. Deleting his memories wasn’t an option… With a start, the Autobot realized what he was contemplating, and he tried not to flinch.

“My poor Pet…” Photon shifted uneasily. He knew what he had taken from him, friends, lovers… it all came down to loneliness. The Decepticon Real Gears had nothing and the Autobot ones so much! Still, he did not want to be cruel, Longview would learn in time… “Understand, Pet… I want you to succeed, not for my sake, but for your own. Any cruelty I have to use is something you bring on yourself and it hurts me as much as you!” Reaching out, he stroked the faceplates of his pet, gently even though his fingers still shook from anger. Photon wanted to take his pet, wanted to forcibly drive any thoughts of his old lovers from his very spark… but Longview was not ready yet.

“Do you want to refuel?” Returning to a safe topic, Photon tried to think what would be a suitable punishment, a punishment not chosen or worsened by his anger.

He had not realized that Decepticons could be… well, sensible. Not that Photon was being very sensible, but he at least wasn’t acting on the anger Longview could feel emanating from him. Longview was sure that Photon _would_ ‘punish’ him for the mistake later… But was the fact he wasn’t doing anything right now a good thing, or a bad thing? 

“Yes, please. I… may I please have some fuel?” The words were beginning to be a ritual… though he did mean them.

Photon slid his free hand under the binoculars’ head and lifted it so he could drink easily. The sight was soothing and slightly arousing, but he still felt angry and almost bitter over his pet’s mistake. It was natural for Longview to long for his comrades, so why could he not forgive this little slip? The answer felt like a slap to his faceplates… Spy Shot was a digital camera, much like himself, though not the same model. That was the sole reason for his anger; he felt that his pet was trying to reject him for his gentler Autobot substitute! “I will never be him, Pet. But I will give you so much more than he ever could! I can show you pleasure you have never even dreamed of. If only you surrender to me… that’s all I ask…” he spoke quietly, murmuring really, thoughtfully, still preoccupied with choosing a suitable punishment. “You force me to hurt you… yet I don’t know how I can make this lesson stick, Pet. What can I do to make you forget your lover?”

Photon… sounded _sad_. Disappointed, honestly hurt… He sounded like he _meant_ what he said, like he wanted… Wanted Longview to– to what? ‘Surrender’… Why was a Decepticon taking such care! It was like… Like… Sam and that rodent-dog, Mojo. The thought chilled Longview. Sure, Mojo’s life might be nice, enjoyable even… but Mojo was not a sentient being, not like he was. 

Longview drank the small ration of energon and remained silent.

“Nothing…? Oh, Pet… I so hoped you would not force me to be cruel…” Getting to his feet, Photon felt… heavy? He really did not want to hurt Longview for this, but he had no choice, especially not when his pet refused to give him answers. Walking out of the cell, Photon thought over his choices. He had to keep it light, painful but light. What would… ah! Taking a blade from his subspace, he checked to make sure that it was sharp before he returned to his frightened pet. 

“Shh… I did not want this to happen! You will have to keep still now, Pet, or it will hurt more.” Photon could not manage to explain what he was about to do. He almost felt sick… he liked pain, giving it and at times receiving it, but this? Longview had simply been unable to control his reactions, his dreams. Planting a hand on his pet’s chest plate, Photon leaned all his weight on him before cutting his own name into the top part of it. The blade was sharp and the deed done quickly… but it was still painful and he knew that without Longview’s reaction.

He couldn’t accuse Photon of not warning him… If he had suggested something, something lighter, would Photon have listened? Or just accused him of trying to get out of what he deserved? He didn’t want it to hurt more, so he tensed against the chain and did his level best to remain still, and couldn’t even figure out for sure what had been etched so painfully into his chassis. Hissing in pain, Longview looked towards where he thought Photon was. He wished so much that he could see, could judge the Decepticon’s emotions by something other than vocal tone and the slight touches he gave! “I… can’t tell. What did you… carve?”

Gently slapping his pet’s cheek plating, Photon ignored the question and, carefully, checked that he had not cut too deep. Energon pooled in the cuts, but the sight failed to excite him and he rose to walk out of the cell once again. This time he returned with solder and clean rags as well as an extra ration of energon, determined to patch up the damage he had done.

Okay, no talking… Longview was surprised when Photon returned again; he had expected to be left alone. After all, the cuts were painful, not threatening. He wanted to ask what Photon was doing, or at least why… It wasn’t worth the risk of angering the camera. Anyway, he was very likely to find out soon enough, if he just waited. He could wait. He, like all the Real Gears, was a spy, he should be able to exhibit patience.

Beginning his work in silence, Photon bitterly thought about his pet’s faction. Aside from freedom, what did they have to offer his pet that he could not give at this very moment? Freedom would come in time; he had no use for a pet that needed to be locked up all the time. If he could not train Longview properly he would have to let him go, but… No! Photon shook his head violently. He refused to give up!

“My name… It will heal in a few days, even with the regretfully low fuel level I have to keep you on. Speaking of fuel!” Having cleaned the cuts of energon and checked that none of them leaked, Photon threw the rags at the door and took the quarter cube, once again helping his pet to drink. The yellow mech eagerly drank, replenishing what had been lost. “This will ease the pain, Pet, and make you heal faster…” Warning his captive again, Photon sat the empty cube down and began closing the cuts with a layer of solder. He enjoyed this, taking care of his pet…

“Wh… why…” Longview almost didn’t continue, but then, Photon had answered his question… And even given him more energon, replacing what was lost and even a little more. So maybe he could ask, “Why are you… I mean… I’m sorry, but… why are you caring? I… I’m just a prisoner, a- a slave to you… Wh… why are you?” He was less than thrilled about bearing Photon’s name on his chassis, afraid to ask his question for fear of saying the wrong thing to the confusing mech, but… Longview was just so confused.

“A _slave_?!” Photon’s head snapped up, focusing on Longview’s blind optics, shock evident in his voice, shock and no little amount of pain. Had his pet not even listened to him? If he had wanted a slave this would all have been easier, breaking his pet would have been easier! The camera mech, for the first time, felt painfully aware that he might fail at this… It seemed likely when his pet hadn’t even… No! He was not going to lose. “I am taking care of my _pet_! If I had wanted a slave, I would have taken Farsight or one of your other, milder brethren… I don’t! I thought I had made it clear that you meant something to me! I have been lenient towards your mistakes, kept you punishments light… I…” Breaking off with a snarl, Photon threw the solder tube and got to his feet, pacing the cell agitatedly. This was… bad.

He’d pissed off Photon… again… Longview didn’t want to make him any _more_ angry, didn’t want to run the risks that would bring… and so he didn’t snap, tried very hard to keep his anger from his voice, “But… I… I don’t understand…! I… it’s the same _thing_ , isn’t it? I… I mean… I’m a sentient being, not some… some drone, some animal…! You say all this like I should already know…” Cared for him? He _meant_ something to Photon? “How is threatening me… ‘punishing’ me… How is that care?”

Could Longview really not know? It was possible… the Autobots didn’t function like the Decepticons, so yes, it was possible. Photon had to keep his distance right now as he was still shaking with anger. His pet was accusing him of treating him like nothing more than a toy, a drone! His temper urged him to show the binoculars the difference forcibly; his calculations processor informed him that that action would only create more confusion. “I don’t want a drone! I want a Pet… someone obedient to me, submissive, and a fragging person! I want you to be that to me, I want you to respect me… Punishments are natural, just as rewards are; it is how the world is ordered. Please me and you will have an easy life, anger me and this will be your life!” Anger, sadly, made him incoherent and less than eloquent.

Longview wanted to stay silent, not draw attention back to himself… He couldn’t help it! He needed time to _think_ , think and re-compute, and he couldn’t relax enough to do that while Photon was pacing and ranting and… he was just too afraid that the anger would be directed at him without warning, not sure what provocative might send the Decepticon over. “I… I’m sorry, I… I need to think, you need- I mean… You seem angry, I didn’t mean to… May I have some time to think? A- alone? Please?” He almost forgot to add the please, still mentally reeling from the new information.

Growling, he wavered between denying his pet what was obviously needed and granting it. It should have been easy to choose, but he feared leaving his pet alone here… feared what conclusions the mech might come to. It had truly not occurred to him that Longview didn’t know what he wanted; he had thought it would simply be a matter of breaking his pride! “You have a joor…” Stalking out, he ignored the energon stained rags, empty cube and solder tube. Photon escaped into training, trying hard to burn off his anger and combat the unpleasant feelings of despair that followed.

He didn’t try to stop the soft ‘thank you’ the slipped from him, but Longview doubted that Photon had heard it. The camera certainly didn’t respond to it… Longview wished he had more information. Was what Photon wanted even _possible_ …? Well, between two sentient mechs, at least, it was clearly possible otherwise… once again, Mojo’s life proved that! Examining Photon’s words, his actions, in the context Longview now had… well, things did make more sense. And… Photon had done what he’d promised…

He had to be insane. The mech was a Decepticon! … But he had not done half of what he could have, had been, as near as Longview could guess from voice, honestly upset… hurt… He wondered briefly what Photon would do if he refused, if he didn’t give in… and shivered. He could guess, and it wasn’t pretty. But could he really… really… really what? Give himself to a Decepticon? Follow him around, do what he ordered…?

When Photon returned, Longview had reached at least one decision… he only needed one more piece of information to know which path he would follow. “Please… I need to know, you… would take me from the war? I mean, I wouldn’t be required to… to fight or…” ‘Or hurt my friends,’ words left unsaid.

Photon had his pet’s energon with him but had barely stepped into the room when the binoculars asked a question, a frantic sounding question. The implications… no, better answer first. “If you ever came near a battle field or tried to fight, the punishment would be harsh, Pet. I will not have you come in harm’s way!” Sitting down beside Longview, he carefully caressed the yellow chest plates. Photon was sure that a little pleasure wouldn’t be amiss right now… a caress could not hurt.

That… well, that really was the answer he’d wanted to hear. It meant that those really nasty and ugly scenarios weren’t likely to happen, and that was a good thing. “Ah… good.” He wouldn’t… be putting his friends into danger then… But what was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t just _say_ … well, okay, he probably could just say it, but didn’t know how to start. “Um… thanks…” Well, surely there were other ways to get his message across to Photon… he had enough freedom of motion to squirm a little closer.

This was encouraging, so was the squirming, limited as it was … and the ‘thank you’, if a bit late in coming. Photon ran his hand over Longview’s chest, exploring as much as caressing, and down his sides to the narrow hip joints. “You’re welcome, Pet… hungry?” He really was getting a bit tired of repeating that question but… for now it was their reality. Longview was the only one who could change his status, Photon was more than ready to allow him more freedom. He still could not trust his pet…

“Yes, please.” The touch was… nice… skilled, at least. Longview was less than thrilled about a Decepticon touching him like that… or, rather, a captor forcing him to endure it. Except… he had chosen to submit, chose to endure- no. No, Longview knew he couldn’t simply endure the touches while claiming, even to himself, that he was submitting. Truthfully, it didn’t seem like it would be that hard. He could learn to- to let himself enjoy them, Photon was very skilled. He could even start to… want them… Longview tried not to shiver as he realized… again? fully? just what he had chosen to accept.

Releasing air in something like a sigh, Photon went about feeding his captive. The yellow mech was still tense, still not fully giving in. But he was at a loss for options, he didn’t want to threaten his pet again and there was not yet anything to reward… “I am pleased with you, Pet. You do seem to have learned…” It was an inane statement, said more to have something to say as Photon continued his noninvasive stroking.

It seemed it had to be said… Longview didn’t _want_ to say it, didn’t want to admit his ignorance… didn’t want push for more than he should and make Photon angry. But… “I’m… trying. I don’t know what to do, what you want me to do… I mean… you… said ‘submit’ but I don’t… I…” he cut off the ‘sorry’, he was not going to apologize for ignorance…! The constant petting was… well, soothing, actually, especially after the denial of contact earlier.

“This is good, Pet, you have to tell me when you are uncertain! If you don’t, I won’t know if failure to comply is caused by lack of knowledge or willful disobedience.” Discarding the empty cube, Photon leaned down over Longview, gently cupping the yellow face with his hand, running his thumb along the edge of the visor. He had debated ripping it off more than once already but no, Longview’s dermaplates weren’t covered up, and that was the most important part right now.

“I chose you. I could have taken anyone, Pet, but I wanted you! I watched you for so long… In time, you will learn to l- appreciate me. I will be a good master!” Photon didn’t stop the word ‘love’ from escaping his vocalizer for Longview’s sake, but rather for his own. It simply… wasn’t the right word. Even though the camera was an intelligent mech, he was also very good at ignoring his own feelings, and Photon felt much more secure ignoring the truth of why he had ‘chosen’ Longview.

He hesitated a moment, and then nuzzled into the touch with a sigh, listening carefully. Communication… that seemed to be important to Photon, then… Well, he had answered questions, even when Longview was being… okay, rude about them. That made it very odd when Photon cut himself off, but Longview managed to stop himself from asking. “It would be easier if you’d stop hurting my- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Too late, Longview remembered the reports, rumors, that the Decepticon Real Gears had seemed to be almost terrorized by their larger ‘companions’.

Be lenient! But why did his pet have to keep reminding him… He didn’t want him to comply out of fear. A little fear was good, but this was too much, and aside from his intensely jealous thoughts, Photon had honestly not intended to ever have any of Longview’s friends raped or off-lined. Photon was caught by his own words, however, because he did not dare lose the compliance he had gained by admitting that little tidbit of information. “I will do nothing unless you force me to it, Pet.” Not what Photon wanted to say, not what he really felt… “I will… allow the slip this time. Ask questions and use this lenience well! It will not happen often.”

“I… actually meant in battle and spying and stuff…” Longview admitted quietly, really only able to do so because Photon had flat told him to take advantage of the lenience he had. “I… you did say you’d only… um, well- if I made you, and I do- I don’t… plan on… doing that. Oh, that… reminds me… Um, wh- what should I call you…?” He was actually hoping Photon wouldn’t care, or at least not yet… He _did_ plan to call the camera what he wanted, but Longview… wasn’t actually sure if he was ready to yet, so maybe he shouldn’t have asked, but it was too late for that.

“I cannot promise to not hurt them that way, Pet… but I can give you my word that I will try!” Photon narrowly prevented himself from saying ‘for you’. Primus, he was getting a little too close to an edge he didn’t want to see! “I am glad to hear that you don’t plan on disobeying me, Pet. For now, ‘sir’ will do…” Oh, it was tempting to say ‘master’, but Photon knew very well what hearing that from his pet’s dermaplates would do to him. No, Longview would have to earn that privilege, and maybe… maybe he could hold out with it long enough that the binoculars would beg for the privilege. “Now, Pet, think, is there anything else you want to know?”

Longview relaxed as the assurance was given. It was… honestly, it was more than he’d expected. He didn’t admit it, but he knew full well why Photon couldn’t promise not to hurt them… after all, he could hardly expect the camera not to defend himself! And- and he needed Photon to remain healthy… his own well-being was currently dependent on the Decepticon. He likewise relaxed further when he was told a title that he _could_ use, one that wouldn’t feel too awkward to him. So… Was there anything else he wanted to know, or needed to know? “I… can’t think of anything… um, sir. Um… oh! Um, thank you. I, I mean…” Longview paused a moment, then repeated his thanks in a more sincere voice, not fumbling about, “Thank you. I know I’m… being troublesome…”

“I expected you to be so, Pet… I had not foreseen that you would not know what I wanted from you, though.” It still troubled Photon; he had been going easy on the mech from the start, but in the light of Longview’s ignorance… “What do you want the most right now, Pet? Fuel, freedom to move around… or something else.” It would be interesting to hear the answer, and hopefully Longview wouldn’t try his patience. Photon wasn’t sure what he wanted the most at this point other then maybe something to help forget the slight, but persistently lingering, bitterness.

Well, that was an easy question. Longview would like more fuel, would like to be able to move more… but what he really wanted was much simpler, and less likely. “I… I’d like to be able to… see again. Ah, sir.” Slag, he was almost forgetting to use the title he’d asked for… though the binoculars did wonder what Photon would do if he didn’t use it. Still, probably wasn’t best to find out when he was asking for a… voicing a desire. And he would like to see, he was _much_ better at gaging moods from visual data.

“Hm…” It… surprised him, it shouldn’t have. Photon very well knew how much his pet relied on his sight. Still, it was better than– well, safer than, releasing his chains, for now at least. Rising, Photon collected the two cubes, the solder tube, and the rags, walking out the cell intent on collecting solvent and clean rags… Maybe even a bit more energon, yes, it could not hurt to have a tangible incentive to further good behavior.

And… he got no answer. That was… annoying, very annoying. Well, Photon hadn’t seemed angry, not from what Longview could tell. Of course, the camera hadn’t said much, so the Autobot really couldn’t be sure what Photon felt… That was exactly why he wanted to be able to see again! And the simple thought that he might be able to soon… Longview started to get angry, because he shouldn’t be grateful for the restoration of something Photon had taken in the first place, and then with a soft cycle of vents, Longview pushed the annoyance away. He had determined to submit, to give Photon what he wanted… and that would be easier if he wasn’t holding onto anger for his… Photon’s return cut Longview’s thoughts off.

Ironically enough, Photon was unsure about this. To him, Longview was attractive, but, aside from the captivity issues, what would the mech think of him? No matter, he could not afford to be unsure. Really, his unease all came down to the fact that events had derailed as much as they had. Settling on the berth, Photon caressed the gray faceplates before removing the visor carefully. Painting the optic glass had not required him to do that, but if he were to clean them he had to. 

“It would… it was not what I thought you would ask for, Pet.” Speaking softly, Photon allowed a bit of his puzzlement to seep into his tone while he started his work. The paint was easily removed; after all, he had planned on doing this from the start. When he was done with the optics he took the visor and removed the few paint stains on it, seemingly ignoring the gaze of his pet.

“Mm…” Longview made a soft, pointless noise as the scent of paint remover reached him. He stayed quiet as his vision was restored, watching Photon… He’d never really looked at the camera before. Oh sure, he’d seen him, many times, but never really _looked_. The Decepticon Real Gear was certainly attractive enough, black and gray armor, gold joints catching the light… “I… I rely on my sight. I’m… not good at judging mood, and reactions, just from voice. So, ah… this way, I’ll be able to… watch you, and… maybe stop before I… anger you…” Well, Photon didn’t seem to mind being looked at at all… Yes, Longview decided, he would be able to come to appreciate Photon, even to long for him… his appearance, at least. _And_ not to get him confused with Spy Shot. His personality… well, he’d have to wait on that yet, wait to see…

“So… you don’t want to anger me, pet?” Putting the visor on the floor, Photon shifted, straddling Longview’s narrow hips and bracing himself with a hand on either side of the yellow helmet. His pet really was beautiful, the pale blue optics telling all too clearly of his lack of energy, but for now that could not be helped. Studying the gray face intently, Photon leaned down to lick gently at a face seam.

He couldn’t stop the brief flinch, it was one thing for Photon to lick him… it was another thing entirely to see it coming, to know what was going to happen… The action wasn’t fully unwelcome, Longview found, to his own surprise. “No sir, I don’t.” It was just… normally, he got more say in his lovers… and while he didn’t fully mind the attention now that things had gotten somewhat worked out… well, there was still the loss of control, and Longview didn’t know how to deal with that.

“But you are not entirely certain you want my caresses either, are you, Pet?” Sitting up, Photon thoughtfully caressed what happened to be within reach of his hands. Longview had perhaps never tried to be restrained when interfacing? While he had responded favorably to it before, it was not like ‘normal’ interfacing… There wasn’t much Photon could do however, his pet had to learn to like this, as good as he looked all chained up and on display! Oh yeah, Photon would have to have him like that a lot, a whole lot… “I suppose I can go easy on you… until you have learned to enjoy this type of attention.” Murmuring more to himself then to Longview, Photon moved down until he was straddling his captive’s lower legs. Leaning forward, he began exploring the seams on the upper legs with his hands and the codpiece and hips with his glossa and mouth. His pet did taste good so very, very delicious!

It was enough to look discomforted, confirming Photon’s words without saying it. It also spared Longview from admitting that the touches were enjoyable… very much so. It was just… the binoculars hissed and arched up as a glossa began exploring him, a counter-point to gentle hands. Ooh, it felt… good, very good. And when he lifted his head, Longview could _see_ Photon… funny, he looked nothing like Spy Shot, even though their frames were similar…

Photon didn’t mind this ‘task’; he would happily spend joors convincing Longview that the binoculars belonged here, by his side and on his berth! He did, to a degree, mind that he had to be so gentle, had to be so very careful about overstepping his pet’s boundaries… It would change in time, Photon just needed to be patient. And it did nag that he could not be sure Longview was thinking of him right now, him and not Spy Shot. 

“I will teach you about pleasure, Pet. This is for you… to show you that I can be gentle when you earn it or ask for it as a reward. Soon I will teach you what you can do to earn gifts… Pet, do you want to learn, or do you still fear it?” Photon needed to make his pet vocalize, whether or not Longview understood it his ‘training’ had already begun.

It seemed he wasn’t going to be allowed to keep any secrets… somehow, that made sense to Longview. A possession didn’t have secrets from the possessor. “I… mmm, both, sir. I do… I do want to learn, but… But I’m scared, I don’t… it’s all new, and I’m lost, and I don’t even know what I think of you, and that feels good and I’m scared.” Somehow, though, it was easier to talk this way, it was okay to talk when he’d been told to, when he knew he would be listened to. “When I… ea- earn it? Or… ask?” He was probably asking too many questions, but Longview was… well, he wasn’t sure. It sounded like… well, of course there would be ‘punishments’… but… He shook his head; he didn’t really want to think about that right now!

“You may be scared, Pet… in fact, I would advise you to be so at times. But now and at anytime when I give you permission to speak freely or tell you that it is a reward, I will keep to the boundaries my own words set. Even should you anger me, a punishment will wait ‘til after and you will be given the opportunity to… repair the damage.” 

Nibbling at the armor edges of Longview’s hip joints, Photon wondered what it would feel like when his pet called him master. When the yellow chassis ground against him in a frenzy of lust, that sweet voice begged for the privilege of touching him… “Yes, earn… ask. Sometimes I will reward you according to what I see fit, but at times, when you have been a really good pet, I will allow you to choose your own reward.” Photon spoke in between licks and kisses, never allowing his pet to wait long for a new caress. He was enjoying this… maybe only on the physical level, but it was a start, and Photon was certainly enjoying this chance to truly taste and touch his pet’s chassis.

“So if you hur- punish me, I’ll know why… that’s stupid, of course I would, I’m asking stupid questions…” Longview really wasn’t sure why he ‘corrected’ his phrase, disassociating pain with punishment… It was hard to listen, hard to make note and remember what he was supposed to, because the touches really were nice, and the conversation, well… it was just weird to talk about such serious matters while someone was creating such pleasure in him. Even if the pleasure was only physical, it was odd. “Sir? I- I’m not thinking of him. I’m … I’m thinking of you, of… of Photon.” It was the first time he’d said his captor’s name, and Longview knew it would likely be the last, he only did it to make his point… and the binoculars wasn’t even sure why he felt the need to say that.

“I will always tell you, Pet, the reasons for punishment and reward… I am not so arrogant as to think that you can learn from nothing! So far your questions have been acceptable, Pet, or I would have informed you otherwise.” Actually, it was more than just the fact that the question where valid, Photon like to hear his pet’s voice. Sure, Longview wasn’t yet saying what he really wanted to hear, but this would do! “Hum… I have no reason to doubt your word, Pet.” Photon really didn’t have a reason to doubt him, but he could not help sounding dubious, nor prevent the hint of a snarl that crept into his tone.

“You’re… nice, when you smile…” Photon had smiled, just a little, when he’d said something almost like a joke. The smile had vanished the next klik… he might say he didn’t doubt Longview, but the Autobot could tell when to stop pursuing a topic, and it was very clear that Photon did not want any reminders about… that. “And… this does feel good… I said that. You know… Sam has a pet dog… and he loves that dog, I know that! And Mojo loves him… and trusts him…” Longview wasn’t good at thinking aloud, and Photon was making it hard for him to think at all… but he didn’t seem to mind it.

Longview was comparing himself to a dog? A very tiny and helpless version of the canine species, too. It wasn’t really a valid comparison, but for now Photon would let it stand, anything that helped his pet, he would just have to remember to give the binoculars a better comparison in due time. Or simply show him that… yes. “It feels good? Then trust that I will always make it feel good in the end!” Photon wanted Longview to burn with pleasure, until there was no more doubt in his processor. It would take more than one session to achieve trust or any kind of affection…

“I’ll… try, sir…” Longview replied. And then he hissed and arched, surprised by his own reaction as Photon hit a sensitive area. His reaction was exaggerated by his helplessness, and the Autobot really couldn’t quite process why it was making him feel so much more. It was just… there was no reason to restrain his reaction, no reason to restrain himself, to keep quiet… He didn’t have to worry about scaring his friends or about _looking_ good… Little issues that Longview had never realized bound him began to crack and fall away.

Ah! There that was a good reaction, sounds of almost pure abandon as Longview arched and pulled at the chains. Photon’s own arousal was growing steadily, he would like to overload himself, but that could wait ‘til this was done… would have to wait. “So good, Pet! I want you to stop thinking of anything but how good this feels… I want to see and hear your true reactions and not whatever mask you put on in the hopes of satisfying others.” Photon knew he was asking for a lot, even as he kept his own needs a bay.

Longview whimpered in confusion and arousal. How had Photon known about that? How had he known exactly…? The binoculars realized he was thinking and Photon had said not to… He- he wanted to see… Still confused, Longview gave a shuddering cry, bucking again and tugging on the chains, trying bring his hands down, to hold Photon where he was. The rattle of the chains was only another reminder of his helplessness, and Longview whimpered again. He couldn’t, quite- he couldn’t quite let go, couldn’t let himself just feel… but neither could he quite stop feeling good long enough to feel guilty about that.

Photon moved up a little, moving his fingers from thighs to hips and codpiece, and began licking languidly at chest seams. He could feel the heat building in his pet easily enough, but was also well aware that Longview wasn’t entirely ‘lost to pleasure’ yet. “I will give you all you need, Pet. More than you have ever dreamed to have or even considered your due. All I ask is that you give up… give me what I want! It is not such a terrible deal to make, is it, Pet?” In reality, Photon was talking to himself more then to Longview at this time…

But it wasn’t that easy…! It wasn’t… it couldn’t be! …Could it? Just do what Photon wanted… He had already decided to do that! …hadn’t he? Decided he would, but… but doing was so much different, so much harder, such a very different thing. Longview whimpered yet again, shaking and panting and curving himself up… he wanted Photon to continue. Not because it would lead to an overload, even, or because stopping would leave him needy again… but just because… he wanted it to continue. He wondered if the camera was getting any pleasure from this.

Slipping his hands under the arching mech, Photon explored the yellow plating of his pet’s aft… his fingers found and carefully probed the narrow seams. He did not want to accidentally cause hurt right now. Primus! So maybe his touch was not entirely welcome yet, but at least he knew that Longview enjoyed it so far. “That’s it! Show me, Pet, let me hear it… give me what I crave!” Photon had to force his own arousal back but even so, his plating started to heat and his lens cap became an annoying barrier between his body and Longview’s.

Ooh, Photon was so warm… And it was still with confusion that Longview gasped, moaned… “M… more?” He hadn’t meant to say anything… “M… more! Please? I… Sssirr…! I want more… please, sir?” He pulled against the chains again, almost screaming as he was forced to simply… lay there, take… he could do _nothing_. He couldn’t make Photon stay, couldn’t make him give more… couldn’t even repay him, except by doing what he said. And somehow, as frustrating as that was, it was also liberating.

It was clear just what Longview thought he wanted, he pulled almost desperately against the chains, a clear indication of wanting to touch. Photon moved further up, till he was again straddling his pet’s waist, then he leaned down to mouth the exposed neck joint. His fingers were deeply buried in chest seams, playing haphazardly before skipping to the next seam at random. “You will get more, Pet. All you have to do is give in… just overload for me. It will feel so very good, Pet!” Biting gently on neck cables, Photon considered stealing a kiss, but abandoned the thought with a low growl. If Longview asked for it… but not otherwise, no need to undo what had been achieved.

Confused moans and cries escalated to actual screams, still at times confused or frustrated, but mostly pleasure filled, needy. And then, with a final, shuddering cry, Longview gave what Photon wanted, overloading in confusion and bliss and then trembling under the camera. He just… wanted to stay here, with Photon so warm against him and not think for a while, not try to process what had just happened, what was going on, what it all meant.

Drinking up every sound, reveling in the shivers he could still feel against his chassis, Photon gave his pet soft, gentle caresses while the yellow mech’s overload subsided. Equally soft words, mostly nonsensical, flowed from his vocalizer, assuring Longview that he was a good pet, that he had done wonderfully well! Photon didn’t want to move, but he had to acknowledge the growing ache, he needed an overload and considering what had happened… He would have to leave. 

“Ah, Pet! You have been so obedient. I will loosen you restraints for tonight so that you can drink for yourself and recharge easier. Just…” Shifting off of both mech and berth Photon gently turned the binoculars head to watch his still un-visored optics. “Just don’t disappoint me, Pet. Use your reward wisely!” Kissing the top of the yellow helmet, Photon quickly did as promised and turned to leave.

“…Thank you, sir…” The gratitude was offered quietly, uncertainly. Photon either didn’t hear or didn’t respond, and Longview wasn’t sure if he had wanted him to or not. He… found himself feeling… insulted? Something… Stretching, he enjoyed the freedom to move a little, to look about- ah. That was it. He didn’t like Photon thinking he had done that just to get some reward. But… wasn’t that… Longview shook his head; he still didn’t want to think. He was confused enough about what was going on, what was expected, without worrying about how he felt about it all! Drinking the small allotment of energon which had been left, Longview then curled up a little, hissing as the motion reminded him of the scars on his chest. Looking down, he traced the letters visually. _Photon…_ Cycling vents, the binoculars tried to recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course Starscream would call for him now! 

Photon was seething with rage; none of the Real Gears _wanted_ to serve the Decepticons, least of all Starscream, but they didn’t yet have a place to go. Citybase wasn’t yet ready for full habitation, and the Autobots were out of the picture. While his kin, those who had suffered under Decepticon rule, had no actual personal problem with the Autobots, they were simply too… peaceful, goody two shoes like, and not at all respectful of what they had won.

It didn’t help that all that the Decepticon lord wanted was generic reports, something data bursts could easily take care of with little to no chance of discovery or interception. Less, actually, than the transmission with the report codes.

Not knowing when he would be back since the transmission point they used was a fair ways away and Starscream could be prissy, demanding much more time than a task truly required, Photon left a note and a full energon cube for Longview, and even loosened his chains a bit more. He would have preferred not to leave… But considering the conversation of last night had impeded on his own recharge, the camera mech wasn’t very happy so it might be for the best. In other words, he dearly hoped his pet behaved, because he wasn’t sure he could rein in his temper if Longview didn’t.

\----

The note was an unpleasant reminder of who, or rather _what_ , Photon was. Longview read it a couple times, trying to figure out what he felt about it… Yes, he had wanted some time to think about his feelings, but this was so not what he had meant! Glancing at the cube, he decided to wait; it would keep longer in the cube than in his systems, and… yeah, he’d just wait. It was actually rather shocking that he could sit up, besides… he could almost stand, but the chains were a little too short to quite let him get off the berth.

The binoculars did test the chain though, tried to establish his chances of getting free… but it was more out of a sense of habit than anything. If he did succeed in getting free, he’d have to get back to the Autobots… And Photon would be furious, and there was far too high a chance Longview would be caught again, and then both he and his friends would suffer and… and there was a part of him that didn’t want to leave just because he didn’t _want_ to leave. 

The yellow mech was worryingly relieved when his cautious testing of the chain revealed no immediate weak spots he could use.

\----

Half a day wasted! On things that really could have been done easier and more efficiently… Photon was agitated when he returned, walking in to the cell to check on his pet the first thing. To his surprise, the mech was curled up in recharge, the energon cube still half full. There was no indication that he had fought to get free or otherwise tried to break the chains. Photon had to admit he was… surprised, and pleasantly so. 

“Pet…?” Settling on the edge of the berth, Photon stroked a hand along Longview’s spinal array.

“Mm… sir?” That was right… Photon was back, and so soon, that was nice… “Welcome back.” He could turn over… How would Photon react if he turned and cuddled against the camera? Longview didn’t find out, still a little too unsure about his own feelings, about what was expected of him, to try it. He vaguely thought Photon would like it, but… And anyway, the hand petting him was nice; he didn’t really want to move away from that just yet.

Longview sounded like he was more than half in recharge still, and that combined with the ‘sir’ brought a smile to Photon’s dermaplates. He could feel how anger and tension left him, and only belatedly realized just how much had been from fear. Fear that Longview would try to escape, fear that he would come to harm while trying to escape. 

“Shh, Pet, no need to wake just yet. I’ll bring some fresh energon…” It was a surprise that Longview hadn’t taken all of the energon but… it was something that deserved recognition. Petting the yellow mech one last time, Photon rose, walked out to clean up and have some energon. Heading back to the cell, he had a fresh cube of normal grade energon and a small tray of assorted goodies with him. He hoped the binoculars would like the goodies; their larger Cybertronian cousins didn’t seem to have any… “Pet…?”

“I wasn’t sure when you’d be back,” Longview muttered, more awake than he had been. It was a response to the comment about fresh energon. He turned and looked at Photon, smiling… and then abruptly dropped his gaze. He felt like he should say something about searching the chain for weaknesses, about the fact that he would… had! made at least some token attempt to escape… But he didn’t want to, didn’t want to upset Photon, to see the soft happiness fade into… sorrow. The anger, that was expected, but the sorrow… Even if he mentioned the relief he’d felt, shouldn’t have, but did… How much good would it do him?

Photon was mildly surprised at the smile, but it was the sudden, almost shamed follow-up reaction that got to him. Why was Longview hiding? Was it because he didn’t want to be happy that his mas… owner had returned, or was it because he felt guilty for something? Either one was possible, though Photon would prefer guilt. 

“What is it, Pet? Tell me what is wrong… If you tell me on your own I promise that any punishment you garner will be light!” Photon was not about to promise that there would be no punishment at all – he was not that lenient, nor that stupid!

Of course, he was slag at hiding what he was feeling. And now he had to say it, and it sounded so stupid… Longview couldn’t think of one single way to say this without sounding absolutely idiotic, either because he had ‘tried’ to escape, or because he hadn’t even made a real try of it. 

“It… it’s a good thing you left me chained… I…” Blue optics flickered up to gauge Photon’s emotional state… bah, only confusion, very unhelpful. “I had to at least see… um, I had to at least pretend to try to escape!” The last came out in an unplanned rush… which, come to think of it, was the sort of unguarded, honest reaction that Photon seemed to prefer. Longview couldn’t help but shrink back when he finished, looking down and playing nervously with the chain.

Ah, then it _was_ guilt! But what an interesting choice of words, was it not? ‘I had to at least pretend’… meaning that his pet had not wanted to, or at least strongly hinting that that was the case. 

Grasping the turned away head, Photon leaned in and kissed his pet somewhat harshly, forcing a tiny submission out of the binoculars as he slipped his glossa past the other’s dermaplates. He broke away almost at once. 

“Such a good Pet. That is all the punishment you need, just a reminder… Now come here, you need to drink your fuel, and your treat if you like it.” Moving around so that he could sit with his back against the wall, Photon gestured for Longview to sit at his side, or preferably recline at his side but he would see how his pet reacted.

That was… well, confusing. Not that Longview was going to complain over getting no more than a kiss! It had… even been a nice kiss… The binoculars tilted his head, looking at Photon for a second, thinking… His… whatever Photon was, probably didn’t like the pausing, the thinking… 

“You don’t… want me so guarded,” Longview murmured, testing the words, the thought. Yes, this had been gone over, but… yeah, he was still thinking. He didn’t quite want to sit next to Photon, not sit… that was what equals did, and he wasn’t… they weren’t equals, and Longview was surprisingly okay with that. So he ended up half-laying next to the camera, propped up on his elbows, and then with a low whimper he went ahead and followed his earlier idea of snuggling, optics watching Photon so he could stop if it was needed.

“No… I want you to be free of all those artificial bounds you have put on yourself. Pet… you are so beautiful in pleasure, when you overload you are completely free of pretending! That is what I want from you all the time, no pretending…” Petting Longview gently, Photon could not help but smile in satisfaction as the mech pressed against him in a manner that could only be called snuggling. “You need fuel, Pet… you should not have refrained from drinking! I would not have withheld on your next ration no matter what.” Offering the cube, Photon spoke in a severe tone. Longview could not fear starving, mustn’t fear starving!

It wouldn’t do to admit he hadn’t really been sure that Photon would be back by that time… no, it was perfectly clear that he’d doubted that, that was the problem… 

“I… understand. Sir.” He wanted to call Photon ‘sir’, oddly enough. Maybe because it was the first time he’d been told not to worry about pretending. The Autobots didn’t know how to react to their smaller cousins at all so they would have never said such a thing. They were… well, twitchy, afraid to hurt them, and the Real Gears had to pretend not to notice… and stand near the walls, usually. And they couldn’t really ask too much about the war they fought in, either. Asking too much about the basics was to risk the Autobots closing up and not giving any answers at all, and they had to pretend they didn’t notice, didn’t mind the ignorance they were forced into…

“I… don’t think I know… how to not pretend…” Taking the cube, Longview began drinking, shifting just a little to change where Photon was petting… There, that felt good, he was– he was actually comfortable like this? “I… usually have… I’ve had to be strong – the one everyone came to when they had problems. Of course that means I can’t… um, couldn’t, have problems of my own… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t babble…”

“Yes, you are babbling, Pet, but that is not important. What is important, though, is that you have to let go of all of it now. I can’t be a good owner if you don’t show and tell me the truth of your feelings!” His pet did admit to liking his touch, not in words but simply by moving into his hands petting, and that was a start. “I will give you almost anything you ask for, Pet… all you have to do is be honest with me and yourself.” Asking would be difficult for Longview, Photon wasn’t blind to that, but if the binoculars didn’t start to ask soon… Photon couldn’t keep guessing! “Just ask for what you need, Pet, for what you truly need…”

Longview put the cube down and hid his head against Photon, not letting himself think about his actions. “I don’t know…! We’re encouraged… I mean, yes, we can have our own likes and dislikes… but if it’s not something ‘normal’… And I mean… I just… I don’t…” Okay, yeah, he’d really had too much time to think, though Longview hadn’t even been aware of his processor working over the issues. And it was embarrassing, not being the strong one, the one listening to the problems… It was strange, feeling safe enough with his captor, his self-proclaimed ‘owner’, to admit these things.

“Ahh, Pet… tell me, you think you are weak for telling me this, right? Giving up your secrets to someone you are not sure whether to hate or just dislike…” Photon kept petting, stroking gently in an effort to keep Longview calm. It wasn’t the easiest of things to do for him when he wanted to shout at the mech, shake him until a bit of sense entered his processor… No one could be strong all the time, at least not the type of strong that Longview was talking of! Not without breaking at some point… It would be much better for his pet if he broke here, where Photon could take care of him and teach him to give up control!

“Don’t- hate you… And how can I say I’m weak, for doing what I always encourage everyone else to do?” But he was still being hypocritical, he knew it, knew Photon was right. For all the calm words, the confusion showed in his voice. With a slight shake of his head, Longview looked around again and reclaimed the energon cube. It was… something to do, fueling, something to do that shouldn’t bother Photon.

“I did not ask how, Pet. You give it away easily enough as it is! Letting go is not a weakness, keeping it all in, bottling it up… that can prove fatal.” Photon was pleased with the hesitant profession of ‘no hate’ and showed it with firmer caresses. Longview sought temporary safety behind the energon, needing to think, or maybe just in an attempt to stop words he feared to voice, and that was fine. It gave him a chance to talk more, at least!

“So… you don’t hate me, Pet? What then do you want me to give you now…? Hum, what do you want, what do you think will please me?” A Pet’s wishes had to be pleasing to his master as well as to the Pet. Longview would learn, had already learned… Photon was pleased with him! Still, he needed something more than just hesitant words.

What he wanted… what he really wanted was another kiss, something sweet and tender. Maybe even more, though Longview still wasn’t sure how he felt about that… Surely they weren’t supposed to interface every time they were together? No… that was just ridiculous. And after all, they weren’t right now. 

“Kiss… Kiss me, sir?” Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure Photon had meant in the long or short term… Well, it didn’t change the fact that he wanted a kiss!

A kiss? Ah well, who was Photon to deny such a simple, arousing thing? Tilting the yellow helmet further back he granted the request, sliding his demaplates gently over Longview’s. He didn’t try to force something more dominating, their positions reinforced that nicely… plus this way Longview still had something to offer up freely!

Longview moaned softly, the kiss was nice, but… but he wanted something more. Opening his mouth fully, he tried to figure out just how to tempt Photon into playing, exploring… He… hum, he didn’t want it to go further. He… wouldn’t really object if it did, of course he wouldn’t. Longview wasn’t entirely sure if he could since he _liked_ Photon being happy, and not just because it made things easier on him, but still! No, he liked everyone around him to be happy, that was why he’d been put into the position he had in the first place. So, Longview tried to entice Photon to play, but didn’t try to touch him otherwise, to stroke him.

There! Photon eagerly deepened the kiss, sweeping his glossa over the inside of Longview’s mouth, tasting energon and his pet’s own flavor. It was much better this way, with a willing surrender behind it. Carefully, he nibbled the binoculars’ lower dermaplates, just enough to cause a prick of pain and then sucked it, gently, to sooth it away again. 

After a short while, blowing air through his vents in a drawn-out mechanical sigh, Photon sat up, stroking what he could reach of his pet absentmindedly. He needed recharge, much as he would have liked it otherwise…

“I need to recharge, Pet…” An idea struck, but it made him uncomfortable, at least under the current circumstances. Nevertheless, he offered, because it would at least put the idea out there. “Would you like me to recharge here, Pet? I would have to tighten you chains again, of course… I would like to trust you more but I have to earn your trust, just as you have to earn mine! So… do you want me to stay here?”

He gave a low mewl as Photon drew back before he processed the words. Yes, he would very much like Photon to stay… and though Longview was distressed a little that for that to happen, the chains _would_ have to go tighter – it was needed for both their sakes, after all – he understood! And he wasn’t quite sure what it would take for him to feel free to stay, to feel he wasn’t expected to return… “Yes, sir… please?”

Somewhat surprised by the reaction, Photon cooed and bent down for another kiss. He had expected Longview to react badly to having his movements restricted again, but it seemed the binoculars craved the attention more than the freedom. Breaking away, he took the empty cube and put it on the floor with the goodies. His pet had given no indication he wanted them, and besides, they could be a morning treat. Photon was gentle as he tightened the restraints, rearranging Longview on the berth in the process… There was one good thing about the binoculars’ compliance; he would likely take an offer of a collar and what it implied better than Photon had counted on.

“You have permission to wake me if something becomes unbearably uncomfortable for you. Do you understand, Pet?” Receiving a hesitant nod, Photon slipped onto the berth again, stroking his pet and snuggling up to him as best the chains would allow. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do, and it was more than he had counted on his pet accepting at this point! “Try resting a bit more yourself, Pet. Recharge will make you heal faster!” Brushing a careful hand over his name, Photon put his head on the yellow shoulder and started his recharged sequence. 

Longview had to test the restraints again, even though he knew they would hold him, keep him from laying hands on Photon. He… regretted the necessity. Longview wondered what Photon had thought, when he ran his hand over the characters of his name… for that matter, Longview wondered what _he_ thought. That was useless, wouldn’t get him anywhere, and anyway, the camera had been right, he really should try resting. It would be better than laying here awake in enforced stillness…

\----

Photon took it slow over the next few weeks, always allowing Longview a choice between at least two things and demanding only what he thought the mech was able to give. It went better then he could have expected; the binoculars seemed willing to bend to his will, was even somewhat receptive to pricks of pain when they were caused while he was pleasured. Small bites, caresses that turned rough for a few seconds, stuff like that. It was more reassuring than previously imaginable, and Photon took it all in stride as best he could until at last… 

Toying with the black collar once again, Photon wondered if presenting it would be too big a step. Wearing a collar would make Longview his, irrevocably his… complete with the right to call him ‘Master’. It was a big step, but then, it would also make it possible for his pet to finally leave the cell, in cuffs at first and then… well. 

Waking up Longview had become a ritual of sorts. Since the mech always curled up with his back against the room when he recharged alone, all Photon had to do was caress his spinal arrays. Normally though, the first thing offered was energon…

“Pet? I have something for you…”

“Mmm, good morning, sir,” Longview murmured, arching lightly against the hand. He turned, but stopped before he snuggled the camera, mostly because he got distracted by what was being offered. It wasn’t energon… And Photon appeared… nervous? Ugh, it was too early for this… Stretching, Longview watched Photon, finally asking, “Um… sir? What is it?”

“It is an offer… a collar. I have told you what the significance is of wearing one.” Watching his pet, he saw only confusion and that persistent glint of fear. The fear was part of why he offered the collar now; Longview didn’t trust him. The binoculars seemed to be waiting for the second where Photon pounced on him and ended everything. “Think on it, Pet! The offer stands until I state otherwise…” Subspacing the collar, Photon instead brought out the customary energon cube, joining Longview on the berth. This was the best time of the day, the breems were Longview was least guarded, and still he had not been able to infer what his pet thought of the collar…

He knew what it was, Photon had told him… that was part of the problem. As soon as Photon had realized that Longview really didn’t have a clue what was going on, the camera had been… well, nice, asking his desires, _making_ him act as he desired… He had never flown into a rage again, never offered Longview actual harm… even the ‘disfigurement’ of Photon’s name carved in the yellow armor could be undone, though Longview knew it wouldn’t be… didn’t really want it to be. But for all that Photon had tried to show himself trustworthy, fair… Every time Longview looked at the camera and saw the Decepticon symbol, his hand would brush his own Autobot symbol and the uncertainty would come. And while he had to admit, he wanted the… security that he’d been told accepting the offer would bring, his only information came from Photon, and Photon had tried to show himself trustworthy– Longview’s thoughts were going in circles. Drinking the energon bought him some time to think further, and he sighed a little. 

“Sir? I… think… I need to go without this for a while first.” Again his hand brushed his Autobot symbol. Maybe without it he could stop feeling the doubt…

It was not the reaction Photon had been expecting. Anger, he had anticipated, or fear, perhaps. Instant acceptance, though… that had been more a hopeful dream than anything else. The faction symbol meant nothing but pain to the Decepticon Real Gears; in truth they would rather have forgone wearing it, but they had the impression that it meant a lot more, and more positive things, to their Autobot brethren. “You have my permission to remove it, Pet… I will give you time to think.” It was getting harder to give the needed time. Photon wanted more from Longview. To be honest, he longed for a full interface, to truly feel his Pet… When would Longview be ready for that? He hadn’t even asked for more than a kiss or a particular caress. He only asked for release when pleasure became too much to bear…

“I… was hoping you would do it, sir.” Longview knew what having attention like that would likely do… and he _had_ noticed how Photon so often hurried from the room… He couldn’t let go of it, he couldn’t just do what he wanted. He couldn’t willingly interface with a Decepticon, not as an Autobot. They didn’t always deal well with their cousins, but the Real Gears did, at least, admire the ideals- what they could find out about them, at any rate. Or at least, they didn’t agree with the Decepticons’ ‘destruction of everything’ thing. Not that Photon had been very… and that was the point of it. As a factionless mech, Longview… hoped… yes, he hoped that he could… maybe…

Shaking his head, not in denial but rather amused surprise, Photon studied his pet. Would it be smart to do this? Longview was asking, but it still had the potential to be turned into a ‘robbing’. His pet mustn’t blame him for something like taking his faction! “Are you sure you know what you are asking me to do, Pet? Do you understand that it would be your choice, and only yours, even if I remove it for you…?” Watching his pet closely for clues, Photon still saw only vulnerable confusion and… fear.

It was a conscious act, to stop himself from reaching for his symbol… and to say at least a part of his reasoning. “If… I am to ever truly be your… pet,” it was still hard to say it, at times, “well, I can certainly not be Autobot. I… I’ll do it myself, then, if you’d rather. I…” Longview cycled his vents and had to drop his gaze, “I just… wanted the attention you’d give, sir.” He was afraid the idea wouldn’t work, that he’d still find himself unable to trust… Longview wanted to trust Photon though, _wanted_ to… For the first time, Longview fully realized that he did want what Photon was offering, the well-defined place…

“You being an Autobot will have nothing to be with being my pet. But I will give you what you need when you need it, this included!” Lifting Longview’s head, gently but firmly, Photon forced his pet to lock optics with him. Photon had honestly never thought to force his pet to give up his beliefs, but… that might not be what he was doing.

“Pet, this is about conflicting loyalty, is it not? I should have understood before… I will be back with solvent and new paint, drink the rest of your energon while I’m gone.” The question was rhetorical and demanded no answer and Photon matched words with actions, though not before stealing a kiss from his half confused, half relieved pet. Getting the things took less than a breem and he returned to a rather nervous looking mech. Settling on the berth edge, Photon waited patiently for Longview to follow his gesture to lie down.

Glad that Photon had understood the problem without making him say it, Longview followed the order, drinking and then waiting for barely any time. He spent the short wait looking at the red on his chassis and trying to imagine his body without it. Longview looked up as Photon sat down, offering the camera a smile before laying down, watching… this was a big step for him, and not just because of the loss of some red paint.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, Pet.” Taking off the paint wouldn’t hurt, but it would take a little while, since the mark was made to be durable. Insignia paint could hold up to almost anything that didn’t melt or warp the plating it was painted on. Longview wanted his attention and Photon gave it willingly enough, caressing the chest plates and seams before taking a cloth with solvent and starting. “I have the right color; you won’t have to wait for a touch up.” Musing out loud, Photon scrubbed at the insignia with one hand and explored with the other, lightly dancing his fingers up and down the binoculars’ side.

No need to ask why Photon had the appropriate touch-up color… With a soft sigh, Longview tried to stop… not thinking, but hiding. Yes, hiding, keeping up the façade of what was expected… He reached up and cautiously rubbed the arm which was tracing his side. Not expected, but wanted, what he wanted… and what Photon wanted, surely…

It seemed his pet really did like the attention. Photon certainly liked the hesitant caress he received back. This had better work, or he might have to resort to something… Photon really didn’t want to go there! He liked Longview as he was, he didn’t want to try and break his pet so much that nothing was left but a blank slate! 

“I find this to be a show of great courage on your part, Pet,” he said, sliding his hand up from Longview’s side to his neck and then face. Photon fingered the dermaplates that had driven him to this kidnapping in the first place. “Do you have any idea of just how beautiful you are?” The question was musing, rhetorical as Photon allowed the task to, and the nearness of, his pet to sooth his worries.

Longview let the words wash over him, truly let the comfort and praise sink in. “No,” he answered, he’d never really been called beautiful. Well, digits were right there… The binoculars moved to first kiss the fingers against his derma, and then to lick them, sucking one in… okay, yeah, he really wasn’t completely sure how to do this. Or rather, it was more that he wasn’t sure that he really wanted to do this, to… well, seduce Photon. Except that he did. He really had enjoyed most of his time here, it was… nice, the care…

Photon almost faltered in his task when Longview started his game. It was a far more intimate act then kissing since this was very clearly meant to be seductive. Shifting his hand, he used his thumb to rub over the dermaplates puckering around his finger, his intakes audibly increasing the flow of cooling air.   
“Very nice, Pet… so very beautiful!” And so utterly arousing; considering his state he probably should ask Longview to stop. But Photon couldn’t manage to dredge up the will to do so… frag, he could barely manage to continue removing the stubborn insignia paint.

He was afraid, of course he was afraid. He had never been this bold, never been the one to ask… never tried to be… to be what? Submissively seductive? Whatever it was, it was working. Photon… was not angry in the least. He looked slightly concerned, but not angry. Longview hummed softly, swirling his glossa around the digit in his mouth. And then, because he _had_ noticed Photon trying in their earlier ‘sessions’, and because he hadn’t minded the little pricks, Longview grazed his glossa against the sharp edge of the claw, hard enough to hurt, and moaned a little at the result. He… yes, he could learn to enjoy that, sharp little flashes of pain… First things first, however, he should really focus on the fact that he was just fine seducing and hopefully preparing to interface with… Photon. Just Photon. Just a mech…

Surprises never ceased… “Hot… do that again, Pet! Moan for me, show me how sexy you can be.” Longview seemed to gain courage with every fleck of paint that came off. Only his pet could not see that he really was removing the faction insignia. The paint on his own fingers was coming off too, and the bronze gold flakes mixing with the yellow and bright red on Longview’s chest. 

“I’ll need my hand back, Pet, just for a little while, and then you can show me how a good pet says thank you, no?” Purring at his pet, Photon took his hand back, thoughtfully licking the finger Longview had toyed with before cleaning up the mess of solvent and paint flecks on the yellow chest plates. “See here, all we need is to let it dry and then I can give you a new coat of paint!”

The moan this time came from the loss of the digit. He… wanted it back. He had been unfair… so unfair, taking the pleasure Photon gifted him with and never sparing enough thought to wonder, to truly think… where was Photon’s pleasure? Who made him howl and moan and fly in bliss? No-one, Longview knew, it could be no-one… and he had been selfish. And so, he would learn to leave that selfishness behind, to make Photon happy… His master? …not yet. He couldn’t quite… accept that yet. Take things one at a time, and trust he would be given the time which he needed.

“Show me you are grateful, Pet.” Photon’s tone wasn’t demanding, merely playful; he could have made it a demand but he still had to be careful. He wanted Longview so much that the desire was threatening to break his control. So many things had gone differently from what he thought when he started this, he had expected it to be both harder and easier… “So beautiful, Pet, I’ll take care of everything you need if you just show me how much you appreciate it!” Photon could not help the husky tone, it seemed to caress the words he spoke. Primus, he felt like he was starving!

“I am grateful, sir… I’m sorry, I should have shown you sooner… I…” shaking his head, Longview dismissed his apologies as useless. “Let me show you now?” That went beyond quiet seduction, and the binoculars had to fight to keep shame down… he was doing nothing shameful, dang it! He was just… just thanking Photon. Well, he _should_ let himself dry… but why not do something while waiting?

“Show me then.” Photon was mildly surprised he even managed to vocalize that much, heat choking up his vocalizer at the mere hint of feeling Longview’s hands on him. It wasn’t quite right to frame it like that since his pet had touched him… But this was different and, Primus, Photon needed it so badly he almost didn’t care how far Longview could go as long as he overloaded with the yellow hands on him. With a choked moan he leaned down and kissed Longview’s chest plate just above the bare spot.

There was a soft rattle of chains as Longview moved, lightly trying to pull Photon closer to him… it would make it easier for him to do this, to be able to run his hands up the black and gold chassis… Photon felt different from Spy Shot – and Longview put the Autobot Real Gear out of his processor. It was Photon he was with, Photon he… wanted? The binoculars mewled slightly, arching up. This was good, he liked this… 

It became much more than a kiss when Longview finally reacted. Photon used the pull to justify long slow licks to the top of the yellow chest plate and the bared neck cables. Technically, he was breaking the terms of this, this was supposed to be Longview’s chance to show his gratefulness. The idea of stopping went clear out his processor with a slight tilt of a helmet. 

“…Tastes so good… Sounds…” 

Photon wasn’t aware that he was vocalizing, the words static ridden and husky, as he continued his explorations. No, his world had abruptly narrowed to a pair of hands and a tasty neck joint.

There was another stab of guilt; there was no way that Photon was normally so reactive… Longview liked it, like the reactions, but he didn’t like the reminder of his own selfishness. So he just mapped out the familiar but new body, bared his neck when his… when Photon chose to lick it, gift him with attention. Sounds… Photon wanted to hear him then, okay, he could moan and whimper, at least. He wasn’t very good at saying things, but Photon didn’t really make him, unless the camera wanted to hear begging. On the other hand, Photon didn’t tease when he _did_ work up the courage to speak.

Crying out when a hand skimmed over a particularly sensitive spot, Photon bit down on a cable to stop the sound. He didn’t bite hard; it was simply an instinctive reaction. Muffling sounds of pleasure was smart when your larger cousins found it funny to torture you half to death to see if that would make you overload. The mech under him didn’t seem to react adversely to it though, and Photon sucked lightly on the cable to sooth the small dents. He wanted Longview to love roughness, to push into love bites and to crave the scraping of claws on his chassis… Even the bite of a whip and the tender care that followed such a session.

Ooh, that was a good reaction, nice… Longview hissed a little at the bite, it was more unexpected than anything, not worse than the jolt he had given himself while sucking on a finger. And it was definitely worth it if Photon was happy… “Mm, good…” He brushed the spot again, free hand still searching for more… “Please sir… where do you want me to touch, how can I show just how grateful I am, please, tell me?” Longview was almost surprised at the words he said.

“Anywhere, Pet… anything, just keep touching!” Photon was not really interested in listening to the question. He was only barely reacting to it because he registered the ‘where’ and the ‘how’, then he hurried to order his pet not to stop in a frantic bark. At this moment in time he could not imagine losing that touch, everything revolved around it… It was almost embarrassing to be this needful, but Photon was realistic, and he had been, in his own way, pining for the binoculars for months!

So Longview purred at Photon, touching everything he could on the camera, seeking the low moans and the almost-harsh bites which seemed to herald that he had found a good spot. He was not in the least surprised to find this was arousing him… wasn’t that why he’d wanted Photon to be the one to remove the paint in the first place?

Photon was thankful that Longview seemed to enjoy his bites, for he could not control them. It was surprising how quickly he unraveled, surprising and damaging to his image, since he was supposed to be the one leading. Still… just this once he would show Longview what could be between them, with trust and- with trust. “More! Pet, harder, more, I need all you can give!”

He didn’t know what he was doing, really. Oh, this wasn’t his first lover, not hardly, but… the chains weighing his limbs were unusual. The… uneven nature of this encounter, as well, it was similar but different to the uneven encounters they’d had before. Uneven… but enjoyable. “Yes, sir… more, I want to give you more, please sir…” He felt so uncomfortable talking, so unsure what he was doing…! “I… want to overload you, I want to watch you… I want to know you’re pleased!”

“You… have permission to do so, Pet.” The intent spoken out loud in that wonderfully uncertain voice was almost enough to overload Photon. Longview was still so… not gentle, exactly, but guarded, yes, guarded. “Let go, Pet. I need to have you… not your masks!”

Longview whimpered, let go… how? Do what he wanted… “K.. kiss? Kiss me?” Oh, how nice it would be if Photon overloaded while kissing him, that would be… Longview didn’t notice, but his caresses became more desperate, seeking to create the effect he desired. “Please, kiss me, let me feel it… let me feel you, sir!”

It would possibly have been a good idea to answer with something, but the request was too much and Photon simply acted on it. Catching up his pet’s dermaplates he cut off the beautiful pleading, compensating for the loss with glossa play. He was teetering on the edge of overload, not really sure why he didn’t just let go, and wanting to just freeze the moment and make it last forever.

Kissing was good, was something Longview knew how to do. Knew how to give in to, even, while making the kiss interesting… The Autobot Real Gears didn’t know how to kiss, not like Photon did, not like Longview had learned. He moaned, welcomed the invading glossa, and arched up.

It was a lot of small things that sent him over, into an overload that left him with heaving systems and a chassis that felt like it was made of melted metal. Photon knew he was lying heavily on Longview, but for the first few seconds he simply couldn’t gather the strength to move or even speak… post overload bliss had never been this good. “So wonderful, Pet… so good…” The release of tension made his processor call for recharge and Photon groan lightly, managing to shift to the side so he didn’t rest all of his weight on Longview. He didn’t let go of his pet however, pulling the yellow chassis against him and nuzzling the other’s helmet.

Longview make a low mewl, happy… well, content, at least. He welcomed the weight against him, easily shifting just slightly when Photon did, finding a comfortable way to lie. Sometimes, he thought he recharged too much… but it was nice, not having to worry about missions or fighting or… He wasn’t an Autobot anymore. The thought struck Longview harshly. Yes, he had asked for it, chosen it… but… He wasn’t an Autobot anymore. He wasn’t anything. Wasn’t… The binoculars nibbled his dermaplating lightly.

Ever so slowly the daze retreated, leaving Photon content but alert. He began petting Longview softly, waiting for the reaction that would surely come now that he was essentially faction-less. No one did something like that easily and for the Real Gears of both factions… well, it had been the first thing to cling to, to give them an identity of sorts in those horrible first weeks and months where they wandered, lost in a world far too big for them.

Drowsy contentedness burned off in the heat of his realization. This was what he’d wanted, to be free of sides and worries, but… Longview whimpered, burrowing against Photon but saying nothing. He was going to allow the camera to put the collar on him, but not now… not yet, not when it would seem only a reaction… Longview didn’t quite think his thoughts were going as they ought. Funny, that the loss of a little paint should bring forth this reaction.

“Shhh… everything is alright, Pet. I’m here, I won’t leave you.” Murmuring quietly Photon tried to make Longview relax. He was relieved that his pet sought comfort from him rather than rejecting, even with the warning he had feared a negative reaction. “I’ll repaint your chest plate now… I suggest you recharge. I will stay with you through the cycle and in the morning I have a reward for you! You have made me very proud, Pet.” Speaking softly, Photon extracted himself from Longview’s arms, explaining that he wasn’t going to leave. He did exactly as told his pet and huffed softly when he could finally pull the yellow chassis against his own. His pet would be happier in the morning…

He’d asked for this, wanted it… he needed to relax. Longview was not very happy when Photon had to pull away, but he… trusted Photon to keep his word, to do exactly what he said. A reward… Why would Photon have a reward for him? He’d done nothing worth rewarding, only what was needed. Still, Longview had already learned not to argue… he was allowed to be selfish, to take rewards when they were offered! He curled up happily against Photon when the painting was finished, easily finding recharge.

It wasn’t a surprise that Photon woke before his pet, but unlike the other times he didn’t leave to get energon. Instead he observed as the yellow mech onlined slowly, cuddling against him… Yes, this had turned out so very different from his first plans, but wasn’t there an earth saying about that? Something about best laid plans… “You, Pet, are sinfully beautiful when you online!” How Photon longed to say ‘my pet’… he hoped it would happen soon.

Oooh, now this was a good way to wake up, cuddled against… “Good morning… sir.” And then Longview stretched, slowly, consciously, a hint of mischief warring with trepidation in his optics. “Did you rest well, sir? …I did.” Nice to just… wake up, and the compliment, well… that made things very nice indeed!

“I am fully rested.” There was really no reason to harness the impulse and therefore Photon leaned down and nuzzled the side of Longview’s helmet. He was just a little bit nervous about the offer he was going to make, nervous about what the reaction would be to the restrictions he still had to enforce. 

“Do you want to come with me and have some energon, Pet? Understand, you will have to wear these, but the chains will be off for now.” Pulling two sets of slim, bracelet-like cuffs out of subspace, Photon showed them to his pet. They were not made to be wildly visible, matte black and faceted, more like human jewelry then what they really were. “They will only lock your legs and arms together, and only if you leave my home or try to access my lab.”

He looked up sharply at the offer to accompany Photon. Leave the cell? Longview’s optics dropped to the cuffs, studying them as he listened to Photon. Silently, he reached out to touch them; he seemed to think about items better if he could touch them. 

“They’re… pretty,” the binoculars murmured, a rather inane statement, really. Well, there was no reason not to accept it. It wasn’t pledging himself to Photon, after all. And… he was mightily sick of this room now that an alternative had presented itself! A change would do good… 

“I… would like that?” Why did he do that? When accepting something which had been freely offered to him, why did he go on questioning, as though he would be punished for accepting something which had been offered? He didn’t like it, it made it seem like he didn’t trust Photon… well, he hadn’t, but yeah… “I would like that, sir.”

Stealing a kiss from the obviously nervous binoculars, Photon began exchanging cuffs for bracelets. It was done quickly and, thanks to the fact that the bracelets were small, easily. As soon as he was done, he helped Longview up. The mech was a bit wobbly, but that was normal and the reason why he had helped. “If your joints hurt too much, tell me, Pet. I am a fully qualified medic.” The last was a reassurance; Photon’s knowledge came from the Allspark and… far too much hands-on practice.

Helping Longview out of his small cell and into what was his common room-slash-study and through that into his dining area… Well, it made him think. He was lucky, one out of only two Decepticon Real Gear medics to survive, this home painstakingly built, for himself and now his… soon-to-be-pet. “You can read anything, watch anything, if you need something ask and I will get it for you… within reason!”

Longview nodded in response to Photon’s comment. His joints did hurt, but… he’d wait a little, give them time to get used to movement again. “You… built this, sir?” It was… actually quite a comfortable residence, really, and it seemed to have… everything that they might want. He really would enjoy exploring a little, learning were things were …Living here. _Living_ here, with Photon… Master? The title still felt odd in Longview’s thoughts, but then again, so had ‘pet’, and he had adjusted to that… to hearing it. Surely it wouldn’t be much harder to adjust to saying ‘Master’… but accepting the meanings, that… yes, that was the hard part, the part he was hesitating on.

“We had time, Pet, and ample materials. Our… cousins don’t care what we do as long as we do what they say.” Photon couldn’t help the snarl that entered his tone at the mention of the Decepticons. He, as any sane Decepticon Real Gear, hated them, and that was why they were building.

“The rest of my faction lives here also. We built this place as a city within a city – the base proper is, however, off limits for you! Understand, Pet? I will be severely disappointed if you try to leave…” Photon had no intention of keeping Longview in the dark forever, but until his collar graced the black neck…

The nod was immediate and very nearly eager. Yes, he understood. “I won’t try, I don’t want to…” Longview cut himself off and cocked his head, startled. “I don’t… want to leave.” Now just when had that happened…? “I… Um, energon? You mentioned getting energon, sir? I could… get it?” He was… not actually surprised at the hate Photon seemed to feel towards their larger kin, the ones who were really fighting the war.

Upon hearing that confession Photon kind of stalled for a few seconds; the statement had obviously also taken Longview by surprise. Abruptly coming back at the hesitant offer, Photon didn’t answer right away, instead pulling his pet into a deep kiss, stroking down the yellow back. He wasn’t demanding anything of the mech, simply giving him a pleasant, undemanding reward for the subtle perception shift. Photon doubted that Longview really understood himself, but that was okay for now. “The dispenser is in there, pet. Get a cube for each of us and then come back here.” Gesturing towards a chair in a corner, Photon allowed his pet to go. Watching his pet briefly, he then walked over and sat down… there were pillows on the floor to the right, and in front of the chair a TV screen built into the wall, and a small table to the left of the chair with a stack of data pads on it. Photon took a data pad and started reading the medical text on it.

Mm… Photon really did kiss well. The question of _why_ he’d chosen to kiss Longview did occur, but the binoculars decided not to worry about it. Not to worry… that did feel good, still novel, but good. It was easy enough to draw the cubes, if a little awkward dealing with a new dispenser, but as he carried them out to Photon, Longview realized, a little belatedly, that the camera was in the only chair in that area. The cushions didn’t escape his notice, now that he was looking, and realizing what they were likely for, he had a brief thought, of himself, wearing that collar he had been offered, sitting on them and happily leaning against Photon’s leg, just… being with him.

“Here, sir,” Longview murmured, handing a cube to the camera, speaking as much to break his own thoughts as anything. He didn’t sit, although standing left him feeling a little helpless, conspicuous.

Putting the data pad down and taking the cube, Photon wondered how his pet would take to his real lessons. Hopefully there would not be any real reason to punish him, but the camera knew that the simple things could be harder to learn then the complex ones. 

“Pet… you may sit on the floor when you are with me, or, if I give explicit permission, the armrest of my chair. A seat is reserved for the master and the closest a pet ever gets to it is sitting in his master’s lap.” Gesturing to the pillows, Photon watched Longview’s faceplates for a visible reaction. He so hoped that this would not cause a rebellion, not when it was going so well between them. “Do you understand, Pet?”

As he’d guessed, then… and more involved than Longview had considered. Seating himself, he gave a small frown, not at the orders per se, just… he wasn’t really sure. The frown turned to a slight smile, or grimace, a moment later, “‘Stay off the furniture, Mojo…’ Sorry, sir. I understand…” He should probably be grateful that Photon provided cushions, instead of making him sit on the bare floor… and then Longview remembered that this, being out and about even, was a _privilege_ , not a right… Why was he getting bitter about this now? He still didn’t want to leave.

Mojo… Photon knew what the name referred to; like all his kind, he had spied on the human for Starscream. It wasn’t the same, of course. Yes, he expected obedience and adoration from Longview, but he didn’t expect the binoculars to be nothing more than a brainless ornament. 

“No, Pet! Do not make the mistake of thinking you are no better than an animal. This, like many of the things you are going to learn, is a way of showing respect. I have no doubt that you will be chafing at some of the things expected of you, but don’t _ever_ liken yourself to an intelligence lacking creature again… it is an insult to you _and_ to me.” Shifting the cube into his other hand Photon leaned to the side and stroked Longview’s helmet softly, conveying that he wasn’t angry.

Respect… respect he didn’t yet feel. “I… I understand, sir,” yes, he was repeating himself, but he meant it, he really did understand what Photon meant. Leaning into the stroking, he suddenly saw their reflection in the TV screen… so close to what he had imagined, too close, it wasn’t… He jerked away, bowing his head and looking away from the camera.

“But you’re _treating_ me… I… I don’t see how you are treating me any different from an animal…! And I know… I know I shouldn’t make you mad, I don’t want to make you angry, I like you happy, but I just don’t… And I know this is all just… a privilege, your _generosity_ , and– and–!” And not that the Autobots ever would have done anything, but he had been just as bound to them, just as expected to respect them, just as dependent on their good humor and sufferance, and Longview so very much didn’t want to think about that.

Photon did have a temper, and it flared hotly when Longview yanked away from him, but he pushed it down. Anger would get him nowhere at all, would only frighten his pet and put them back at square one. “Ask for clarification then, Pet… when we are here together I will allow you to speak freely unless otherwise stated. I am not cruel; I don’t want you to suffer! All I want is for you to… respect me.” He had very nearly said ‘love’ but he doubted very much he would ever get that. Longview was his pet, but had been forced into it… No, the best Photon could hope for was respect and adoration.

He could tell Photon was fighting off anger. What had he done this time? He’d tried to keep his tone… as respectful as he could, at any rate! 

“Respect… Respect you, that’s all well and good, but…” Longview couldn’t ask what about him, and that wasn’t… really the question he had, anyway. “Y- you’re sitting there, and telling me what I can and can’t do, and- And what happens… I mean, what if I decided to seriously anger you? How far will it go?” 

That was a stupid question too, because he had no desire to anger Photon, he’d already said that and it hadn’t changed. “Or… or what if you get tired of me, or… I don’t know, I just… I’m helpless, I don’t have any protections… How is that different than what Mojo has?”

Tensing up at the words, he was all but set to snarl harshly, until that last confession slipped out… Fear? How did he deal with that? Photon couldn’t tell Longview just why the binoculars didn’t need to fear that happening… 

… Or could he? 

“It is not so simple, Pet… I intend to bond you when you are ready for it. It is not the sort of bond that you have seen among the Autobots, though it is as lasting and deep. I cannot force it on you or this would have never had to be brought up.” No, it wasn’t a normal spark bond he wanted, was far more lasting, he wanted the kind that went so deep that one could not live without the other… The Decepticons scoffed at bonding in general, the Autobots were wary of it because so many had been lost. They had no such compunctions!

“I am not looking for a brainless pet, or even a temporary one, I am looking for a mate that can be what I need in a mate!” Repeating himself, emphasizing his words… He doubted that Longview would truly understand for some time yet. Selecting a data pad from the table, he held it out to his stunned looking pet. It was the clinical knowledge of what their relationship could become, both the ‘medical’ and the societal. He would have preferred to wait a little, but…

That… almost made it worse. Longview wasn’t afraid of being… abandoned, never really had been, but certainly wasn’t now. But it was… more than mildly disconcerting to learn he had been kidnapped with the intent of- of training him into… into a perfect mate? It didn’t help that his emotional state was still… uneven, or that he still _enjoyed_ being around Photon…

Nevertheless, he took the pad with a curious look. Sipping almost absently at the energon, Longview settled to read the data pad. After another moment, feeling absurdly like he was fidgeting, Longview glanced at Photon, then leaned his back half against the chair and half against the camera’s leg. He wasn’t… angry with Photon, though maybe he should be.

Photon had to forcibly keep from stroking Longview again, though the fact that the binoculars was leaning on him was encouraging. Seriously, could nothing go the way he wanted it to? It had been so simple, he had coveted the skillful spy, had wanted to possess. Over time that had grown into things that were not so simple; he had come to admire Longview for more than just his skill and fine chassis. Oh, he wanted his pet to enjoy pain to a degree, too, but he had no wish cause true harm, merely use pain as a tool… There was so much ecstasy to gain, so much pleasure he could give and share with Longview!

The data pad wasn’t making much sense to Longview, though he couldn’t tell if was from the technical language or his own shock. Somehow, the binoculars guessed the second, he was reading and re-reading the same lines again and again, after all. Still, he kept on, because it was something to do, something that was neither talking nor thinking. One line caught his optic in the text, ‘If one of a mated pair with this bond dies, the other inevitably follows.’ Longview trembled as he read it, read it again… And he had to think, but he couldn’t, and he looked up Photon. “Sir…? I… I know this isn’t the best time to ask… May I hear you say my name?”

In an effort to keep from brooding on plans that went awry, he had picked up his medical text again. Longview was quiet and Photon relaxed, hoping that it meant that his pet had decided to think everything over. Then the yellow mech started to tremble, and before Photon could panic his pet looked up and asked a rather unusual question… Optics resetting, he processed the idea then slid out of his chair to kneel by Longview’s side, still not quite down to his level. Gently he grasped the other’s helmet and pressed a kiss on the silver-gray dermaplates. “Longview…”

He shivered at the sound of his name, a simple thing, and yet he hadn’t heard it… almost since he came here, it was always just ‘pet’. And he reveled in the kiss, put thoughts aside for a moment and just… enjoyed, for a moment, a long moment. Cycling his vents softly, Longview shifted so that his head was more on Photon’s knee, resting, he supposed. “It’s not right for you to call me that. I didn’t think it would be…”

Stroking Longview softly, undemanding, Photon just stared into space wondering what to do. He wanted his pet to be happy, to want to stay and… but how could that happen? What incentive could he give beyond pleasure and the promise of a bond? 

“But just ‘pet’ isn’t quite right either, is it?” It was musing rather than actually stating fact, though fact was that he wanted to call Longview ‘my pet’. He could not explain the power structure in their relationship… Longview would have to realize it for himself!

“No… sir,” Longview answered. He… wasn’t completely sure what would be right, though he had the feeling he knew what he would have to do to get it. But it was too soon after becoming truly factionless, too soon after… after hearing what Photon wanted for him, from him. Far, far too soon. “I’m sorry, I keep disappointing you… I keep asking why, why, I can’t just…” _Trust_. The word echoed unsaid.

“Shh… nonsense, Pet! I knew I would have to give you time to adjust. I had hoped it would happen faster, but I can accept that you need time.” Photon had thought that the Autobot Real Gears knew about this lifestyle, had though that they practiced it… He knew that some of them were bonded to each other, but in light of everything he now knew those bonds had to be of the weaker kind. “Trust will come in time… for now I want you to drink your energon and relax. If you wish, you can watch a movie?”

“Um… would you happen to have Starship Troopers? I… well, the other… the Autobots thought it was weird that I liked it, but… Or, if there was anything you wanted, that would be fine, sir.” Relax… he could do that. Just… relax and not worry for a little while. Let his thoughts work in the background.

“I am pretty sure I do, Pet. Here, you can search through the titles with this and no, I need to read some more, so you can just enjoy yourself.” Gently disengaging himself from Longview, Photon gave him a remote, settled back in his chair and picked up his data pad. A few clicks later the screen was on and a warm form leaned on his leg.


	4. Chapter 4

Photon found that recharge escaped him this time. The day had been peaceful, enjoyable, as had most days since Longview had earned his limited freedom. It was grinding on him to be so close to what he wanted and yet be subtly denied. He was contemplating if it would be better for them both if he allowed the binoculars to go home. Longview kept saying that he was satisfied with being here, but he didn’t seem even remotely happy.

Life… hadn’t been bad here, not at all. It may have– no, it _would_ have been better if he’d ever got any real kind of say in the matter. Being kidnapped… well, granted, there weren’t many other ways for Photon to have gotten his attention, but maybe he could have at least tried? But then, the camera _was_ a Decepticon, and it did show in small things like that. And the simple fact that he had just called his own kidnapping a small thing… Longview sometimes wondered what he wanted, what _he_ wanted. 

He could do the simple things, take what was offered or say what he wanted in the short term. And the other things, the actions designed to show respect… He didn’t always, or even usually, feel the respect, but the actions came easily enough, and he didn’t mind doing them. But every time he considered taking another step, or tried thinking too much about Photon’s plans… well, he ended up here, confused as all get-out and ultimately turning to some schlocky horror movie to order his thoughts into something. Vaguely, he didn’t think that was the healthiest manner of dealing, but…

Getting up and walking out into the small hallway that connected his sleeping quarters and wash rack to the rest of his apartment alerted Photon to the fact that Longview wasn’t recharging either. He didn’t deliberately sneak up on the binoculars, but found himself reluctant to break his pet’s concentration. It hurt a little… Longview looked everything but content, troubled was in fact the most natural expression Photon could use to describe him. “You are not happy here, are you, p… Longview?” Photon was as startled as Longview when the question and the name slipped from his dermaplates.

“Don’t call me that, sir,” Longview answered before he had processed the question. “Ah… I… I’m not unhappy here…” That wasn’t really the answer to the question. Longview wasn’t really sure what the answer was, he’d not thought of it in terms of happy or unhappy. On the screen, a girl died screaming as the killer found her, until Longview clicked the movie off.

Not having expected to be corrected for the use of his pet’s name, it took Photon a minute to process the rest. Should he be happy that Longview preferred to be called pet, or should he be angry? It was a question that wasn’t easily answered and one he had never, even remotely, thought to contemplate. The evasion wasn’t encouraging at all and made him… forced him to finally make the decision he had tried to stave off. 

“If I can’t make you happy… then it is better for us both that I let you go. I will bring you back to your friends tomorrow, Longview.” Even though he tried to keep his emotional pain from his voice, he could hear it waver and clenched his hands into fists before he turned and began walking.

“But I don’t want-” He didn’t want to leave; it had surprised him when he’d expressed that emotion but it hadn’t changed! But it didn’t really matter, did it, because he couldn’t say that he was happy here, only that he wasn’t _un_ happy. “I don’t want to leave you alone…” Longview didn’t move off the berth though, didn’t move towards Photon. Happy… Photon had wanted him happy, not… It had been said, of course, but never quite in words that Longview could understand, or had let himself understand.

Stopping after only a few steps, Photon just stood, trying to order his thoughts, his emotions, and found the task impossible. Lowering his head he spoke slowly, painfully.

“Then what? I can’t make you trust me, I can’t earn your love… what would you have me do, Longview? Do you think my spark is made of metal… you continue to reject my collar and me and yet you say that you want to stay as if you care…” There was no stopping the words now. No taking them back… Photon didn’t really want to either, he had offered the binoculars everything! All he had, all he was, and while it had not be fully rejected yet neither did he feel it was anywhere close to be accepted. Was it really that horrible that he wanted to take care of the mech that he loved? “No! Even if it’s true that you don’t want to leave, then frankly I can’t deal with having you so close and yet out of my reach… I know I kidnapped you, I know that it was wrong from your perspective but… no…”

Longview managed to hold back the sound which tangled his glossa. It would do no good, because he couldn’t… he couldn’t give what Photon wanted, he wasn’t able… ready? Tracing the scarred letters on his armor, a motion which usually served to calm him, Longview didn’t feel the comfort this time. After a moment of silence, the footsteps resumed, and then faded into the distant recesses of the living unit. A moment later, Longview turned the movie back on, unwilling to hear the pressing silence. 

Love? Happiness? How could he have not realized?

\----

No response… Photon felt his spark shatter as he walked back to his own berth. He spent the night awake, going over the time Longview had spent with him, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Had he done anything wrong, or had he simply fallen for the wrong mech? Maybe it all came down to their factions in the end, maybe removing the Autobot mark had not been enough to erase that fundamental difference… not that it mattered anymore.

Photon didn’t speak to Longview as he led him out into freedom. He made sure that the binoculars would not be able to find Citybase again, even though he felt it wasn’t necessary. There were many things he wanted to say… beg even. Oh yeah, Photon was willing to beg, but it didn’t matter, did it? He couldn’t take another rejection, it was better this way! Though there was one last thing… 

“Take this… It was made for you.” The words were almost a snarl and Photon hurried off before Longview could realize and give back what had been pressed into his hands.

Longview didn’t even look at what had been thrust into his hands so abruptly. He could tell what it was from the feel, and shoved the collar into subspace uncomfortably. Time to go face his… friends. Picking his way to the Autobot base, Longview felt… once again, he wasn’t sure how he felt. He was going to see his friends again, he was free… he should be happy.

Spy Shot hadn’t believed Highline when the cell phone contacted him to say that Longview was back but now… “Longview? Is that really you… what the pit is that on your chest?” The camera mech was stunned at how healthy his friend and sometimes lover looked, apart from the scaring on his chest plate. Suddenly he realized that the chest plate lacked the normally so prominent Autobot symbol. “Long’, what happened to you? Where have you been? We have been looking for you for so long.”

He flinched, actually flinched when Spy Shot began talking to him. This time when Longview traced Photon’s name, there was a bitter sense of amusement. “I’ve been… a guest.” They had been looking for him… worried. He still couldn’t look at Spy Shot directly. “I’m fine, just a little… tired,” confused, irrationally angry, but sure, tired worked. “Um… how have things been here? Aside from worrying people about me…” After working so long to remove the masks, it was frightening how hard it was to pull one up.

“A guest… what the pit!?” Spy Shot was a patient mech, he really was! But right now Longview was grating on his frazzled and raw nerve-lines. The binoculars vanished for a month and then strolled onto base with a Decepticon’s name all ov… a Decepticon’s name? “Why do you have that name on your chest plates? Long’, seriously, you know you can talk to me… did they- he torture you?” Concern, anger at the Decepticon Real Gears and pain for his friend shone through in his voice. “Come here.” Grasping on to Longview’s arm he turned and waved off the other mechs that had gathered, telling them all that they need to get to the med bay.

“Huh, wha… No! No, he didn’t… he wouldn’t!” Longview was surprised at strength of his defense, at the… revulsion he felt at hearing Photon insulted like that. Worse was the knowledge that, looked at objectively, many of Photon’s actions _could_ be classified as torture. Carving his own name into armor in a jealous rage over a sleepy mistake, for example… 

Longview pulled away from Spy Shot, knowing he wasn’t acting like the ‘himself’ the Autobots knew, but not entirely caring right now. “I can walk without help. I-” He couldn’t expect them to understand. He didn’t understand himself.

Startled to have the arm yanked out of his grasp, Spy Shot reached for his friend again, only to be denied for the second time. “What? Long’, are you really okay?” This was not like Longview at all, what had that Decepticon fragger done to him? 

“Listen, its okay, of course you can walk by yourself! We are just going to the med bay and see what they can do about those scars, okay?” It would help when the reminders were gone and the Autobot symbol was back… It would remind Longview of who he was and that he was home again…

Longview cycled his vents and walked towards the med bay. He did remember where it was, after all. “I just… I’ve not been around anyone but him. I don’t…” Slag, he needed to be alone again, thinking, and… they weren’t going to give him the time alone that he needed. He shouldn’t be so hard on them, they were just worried for him… “I’m fine, really,” and yet he couldn’t bring himself to say Spy Shot’s name.

“He kept you isolated? Seriously, Long’, you’re not fine, I can’t even touch you… see!” Spy Shot had reached out again and Longview promptly evaded the touch. It was fragging frustrating not being able to reassure himself that the binoculars were really there. Not to mention that he was at least physically okay, because there was no question that the mech wasn’t quite right in his processor.

There was no way to tell Spy Shot that no, _he_ couldn’t touch him. At least, there was no way to explain it without making the Autobots even angrier with Photon. “He kept himself isolated too… I think… it’s just how they do things.” Even that was a lie. Yes, Photon had kept himself in the same isolation… but Longview was pretty sure it was for his sake, at least somewhat. Eventually, he… the plan had likely been for him to meet Photon’s friends… once he had accepted his place. Truly accepted it… His place… “I’m just… a little overwhelmed right now. I never… expected him to let me go, see.”

“Listen, you are not making sense… the medics will see to you and then we can talk right? It won’t take long and in a few days you’ll be okay again!” 

Spy Shot was convinced that he was right about this. He would get his friend back and everything would be okay, he had to believe that! “I’m going to wait just out here, gonna make sure that no one crowds you and- Just be okay.” It really hurt to see his friend like this…

“Medics… right… I… Thank you. Thank you, Spy Shot.” The name stuck a little in his mouth, and Longview couldn’t make himself embrace his friend as he normally would. Slipping into medbay, the yellow binoculars was met by Farsight, his brother… The one who had first caught Photon’s attention. 

“Hey there, ‘Sight.”

Spy Shot was honestly lost; sure it had been the chassis of his friend that went through the med bay doors but… Well, Longview wasn’t brash or loud, had never been in fact, but this, this was like a shell of his friend, a horrible parody. They were not permanent lovers, it had always been more about comfort and mutually coinciding need then anything like true love. No… Spy Shot was very aware that he lacked something to make it to that level in Longview’s spark. He was equally aware that Longview lacked something to reach that level in his… But it still hurt to see him like this.

\---------- 

Okay, there had been warnings along the lines of ‘Mech coming your way, chest injuries’ or ‘You will not _believe_ this!” But Farsight had not expected the mech to walk into the med bay on his own two feet nor that the mech in question was… 

“ _Longview_!” Farsight was so shocked and happy that he dropped the laser scalpel he had held and made a move to grasp his brother in a tight embrace.

Longview gave a brittle smile and allowed Farsight to hug him. He even returned the gesture, hugging the chassis so exactly like his own. “Hey there. I missed you… thought of you. How- how’ve you been doing?” He found he wasn’t sure any more how to talk to Farsight… but right now they didn’t seem to need conversation, didn’t need to talk.

There really wasn’t any response to that other then tightening his hold, Farsight had genuinely thought his brother lost forever. All he had wanted was to know why, why Longview, why now? They, the Autobot Real Gears, weren’t blind to the fact that their brethren weren’t killing… even in situations where it would be the easiest way out. No, there had only been two deaths from the Decepticon Real Gears’ actions and both were a result of poor timing… unintentional. “Why you? What did they do to you…? Brother, I have missed you so much!”

“He… just… kept me,” Longview answered, fully aware that wasn’t very much of an answer. But explaining what Photon had done, had wanted… well, the yellow Real Gear knew very well how it would sound to the Autobots. How it would have sounded to him… had sounded, until he’d lived… been forced to live it. “Come on… aren’t you supposed to give me a medical checkup?”

“Kept you? But why? I mean what, besides information, could a ‘Con want from any of us?” Farsight let go of his brother and pulled him to the repair berth and then he finally saw the letters. “Oh… this… this had to have hurt! Brother, what are you not telling me, this is… Photon? That’s one of their top spies, isn’t it? What did he do, stake a claim on you…?” Blabbering was his way for releasing the rush of nervous energy his shock had given him.

“He just… wanted me.” He couldn’t say Photon hadn’t hurt him… or even that he hadn’t done anything against his will. “A claim… yeah, good way of putting it. He’s… renounced the claim now, though.” Longview was very surprised when that statement hurt, was it just that he had spent so long trying, wanting, to keep Photon happy? Longview had enjoyed most of his time with the Decepticon… and wasn’t that proof enough he was no Autobot, no, that symbol would not be placed on him again. Not now… possibly – probably – not ever.

“I won’t pretend I understand what you mean, brother. But for now lay down and I’ll remove the scars and repaint your Autobot sym- whoa!” Wide opticked, Farsight stepped back from his brother’s rather violent reaction. He wasn’t sure what had triggered it either… “What is it? I’m not going to hurt you, you know that? I would rather die than hurt anyone…” Farsight was hurting for Longview; this Photon had to have put him through the living pits.

He hadn’t meant, hadn’t intended, to throw Farsight off and jump back like that. Just… being offered what he had so recently decided wouldn’t happen… “Sorry, ‘Sight. It’s just… I don’t want… to be an Autobot. I don’t want to be part of either side! I… chose to have the faction symbol removed. And… I don’t want the name removed. It… it just finished healing!” Not the reason, not hardly, but it was an acceptable reason, and he was still in shock, still recovering… they would buy that, would have to buy it! And he… he would have to look some stuff up; surely the lifestyle Photon had wanted wasn’t simply a Decepticon Real Gear invention! It was too detailed, and seemed too fair for them to have learned from their cousins. It was worth checking, and something he had never quite dared in Photon’s house.

Farsight was stunned speechless. The very idea of not wanting to be what they had been onlined as was so foreign, and then the scars… “You don’t want the name removed? Brother… no, it’s fine I won’t do anything you don’t want me to I’ll just scan you and see what- if anything is wrong.” Farsight would never dream of going back on a promise, just like he would never dream of actually using a weapon on someone, and so simply did as said. “You’re… healthy? I mean, I can’t detect any untreated injuries and you seem to have been fueled adequately.” Wow, he was aware that he sounded overly surprised. Well he was surprised! And he very much did not understand his brother…

Longview only nodded, not in the least surprised by the news. “He just wanted to keep me.” Not _just_ , never just… 

“‘Sight? Farsight, tell me,” Longview caught the blue mech’s hand, looking at him. “What would you do… What would you do if you were offered care, a place to stay, fuel… entertainment, everything! And all you had to do was do what you were told… call the other mech ‘sir’ or… ‘Master’.” His voice nearly caressed the title with longing. “And- and you didn’t have to fight, didn’t have to worry… about anything, except making him happy.” It had been… degrading, yes, but…

Startled, Farsight hesitated in his answer for a moment. “I… Don’t know. I honestly can’t… well that’s not true, I think I would balk at the ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’ thing but… the rest sounds awfully nice.” It really did sound nice, never have to worry again? About fighting or fuel or… yeah, being cared for sounded nice, if only… “Well… I guess if I loved the one who did it all I might be able to call him Master or Sir, and while degrading, well… I don’t know, brother.” He was musing out loud, poking at the concept in his processor. How would such a thing work? Farsight figured that he himself might have an easier time with something like that since he frankly _liked_ taking orders, though he had never tried taking any outside of a med bay and on the occasional battle field as an emergency medic.

“I didn’t have the right to call him Master. I wasn’t wearing this.” The collar which had been thrust into his hands was pulled out of subspace, and Longview found himself… looking at it. Just a simple black collar, it would have almost vanished around the joint… 

“That was actually the easiest part, I mean… we call Optimus ‘sir’ often enough, I don’t know… The hard part was learning to trust. I- I didn’t, not really, I mean… I trusted him for some things. I trusted him to give me fuel when I needed it, or pleasure if I earned it…” A shy smile crossed Longview’s faceplaces. “He kissed well. …I don’t know, maybe if… Oh, what does it matter! I can’t go back, not… not with how things stand! So what does it fragging matter…” Farsight _would_ have been happy there, Longview thought. But not with Photon, no, not _his_ … 

Shaking his head, the yellow binoculars banished the thought.

Farsight’s optics widened at the sight of the collar and the explanation his brother was, kind of, giving. What could he say to that? Could he say anything…? Well, in a way he envied his brother that someone, yes, even if it was a Decepticon, had been that interested in him. 

“You want to go back? But he hurt you, Long’? These most have hurt!” Farsight wasn’t sure why he insisted; obviously his brother had seen something worth kee- wait? “Did he reject you? After doing all of this to you… but why?”

Longview shook his head, this was exactly why he’d felt free to speak to Farsight… he was able to understand things, even when they didn’t make the most sense… 

“No… he di- I. I did. I… I couldn’t accept it, couldn’t… I don’t know. I didn’t think he’d ever… He… I needed to come back, it was hurting him, having me there but not… _having_ me.” Longview shook a little as he realized just how badly Photon must have hurt. But… He pulled the datapad out, the one which detailed all the confusing information, and practically shoved it at Farsight. “He never said he wanted my love, not until he said I had to leave…!” Like it hadn’t been obvious. The information alone, confusing or not, should have made that clear!

Grasping the datapad, Farsight hesitated, then pulled out his plug and connected to it, quickly scanning the content. It would not give him all the information, but an overview was all he needed right now… 

“Pet? I mean… wow, I have never heard of, umm…” To his own shock, some of the things in the text made him faintly aroused and Farsight wasn’t even sure he had really understood it right. “Umm… this Photon… he loved you?”

“I never heard of it either…” Well that was dumb, of course he hadn’t; none of them had. “He was… honestly surprised by that. Infuriated when I thought he just wanted a slave… that was when things changed. He… I don’t know. He never _said_ he loved me…” Weak defense, weak. “But he is a Decepticon… the larger are… not nice to them…”

“In other words, you are pretty sure he did, aren’t you, brother?” Farsight wasn’t sure what to do to help, or what to do with his own curiosity. It was painful for Longview to talk about, that much was for sure. “Are you sure? I mean, are you absolutely sure that there’s no way back to him… if that’s what you want in the end. If I was you, however, I would wait a little, just to make sure it wasn’t the captivity and all that…” It was uncomfortable to say, because he honestly didn’t believe that about his brother.

He curled up, shaking. “He had to have… that’s the only way it makes sense!” He was stupid… why hadn’t he noticed it earlier? “I… I’ll try to wait… you- you do have a point about… I can’t- I can’t stand looking at… Spy Shot… right now. Because he’s not…” Longview rubbed his hand across the name on his chest, still not wanting to say it. “It was really the only time he got angry… because he thought maybe I was pretending, or confusing him with… And I look back now, and think, even then he tried… tried not to be cruel. ‘Sight… would you really be willing for me to go back to him? If that is what I want?”

“…I think I would. If it meant that you were happy, yes, then I would!” No, Farsight wouldn’t just let him go without being sure it was what Longview really wanted. But if it turned out to be what he truly wanted? Yeah, then he would let him go, would help him as much as he could in fact… “We can’t really choose who we love, can we? And to be honest this… it doesn’t sound so bad. I mean sure, some of it seems a little over the top, but… the, umm, ‘Owner’ seems to have much more of a responsibility than the ‘Pet’…” 

Shaking his head, Farsight gently petted his brother’s shoulder. “In the end it’s up to you and… yeah, I’ll keep Spy Shot off your back for a few days, but after that I think you will need to talk to him!”

“It… it really wasn’t bad…” Longview cycled his vents and put the collar back into storage. “Do you mind… if I stay here for a little while? Really, not long! I’ll- I’ll talk with Spy Shot before… I’ll talk with him. Though I don’t know what I’ll say…” Another sigh, and Longview smiled at Farsight. “Thank you.”

Farsight left his brother alone with his datapad and the memories. He talked with him later, and sat with him but didn’t try to intrude. He let Longview stay in the med bay for two nights, and then escorted him to his quarters very early in the morning without telling anyone… as long as Longview wanted privacy, Farsight would do his best to grant it. Of course he could not do so forever…

\---

“ _Come on_! Longview, please… I know you’re in here! I finally cornered you brother about it… I need to talk to you! Please, Long’?” Spy Shot wasn’t overly happy with his whiny tone but Primus! He had been waiting for almost eight days, patiently giving his friend space and time… Now though, now he needed to know that Longview would be okay for himself!

He had put it off… longer than he should have, really. But Longview was feeling better now, and it just wasn’t right hearing Spy Shot… well… whine like that. 

“Come in, Spy’, the door’s open.” 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t uncomfortable about the upcoming discussion, of course. Farsight had understood, but Spy Shot…? “And just what did my brother tell you, anyway?” Longview managed to smile, making the question into a gently teasing one, instead of accusatory.

Opening the door, Spy Shot stood, a little nervously, in the opening. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Last time, he had barely been able to touch… “Your brother has told no one fragging nothing. And he has been avoiding me like… rust! I mean, when have I ever hurt you? Can’t you just talk? Tell me what is going on in that observant processor of yours…?” Slumping a little, he took a few steps into the room. He knew it of course, they had spent a lot of time together after all. “I just wanna help, Long’.”

“You haven’t!” Longview was quick to reassure. “You haven’t hurt me. Just… reminded me. I’m… better. I didn’t mean to make ‘Sight feel like he needed to avoid you…” He had to do this… it wouldn’t do to just disappear on them all again. That didn’t make the yellow binoculars any happier about it, though. 

“What would you say… if I said… that I thought I might be in love with a ‘con?” Thought he might, he still wasn’t sure… he couldn’t _be_ sure, really, until he saw Photon again… Well, he was a spy, wasn’t he? He should be more than capable of seeing Photon without having to… confront him?

Spy Shot froze, his mouth hanging open in confusion. Had he just heard… that just seemed weird, well, weirder then he could just comprehend. Spy Shot collapsed into a chair. “A ‘Con? But why… I mean when? How? Who! And why do you still have that name carved into you… and not a symbol?” Spy Shot was too shocked to make any sense of anything.

“I didn’t, don’t, want to be an Autobot anymore,” Longview replied calmly. That was at least one thing he was sure on, he _liked_ the freedom. “I mean, why should we fight? We, the Real Gears, that is, we don’t… we don’t have any part of the war! Do we even… know why they’re fighting? What… What I’m trying to say is… I don’t want to be Autobot, and I think I’m in love, or might be, or might become, and…” Longview trailed off, he really wasn’t being very clear.

By now Spy Shot was thoroughly shell-shocked. Sure some of that made sense; it was things they had all talked about from time to time. But to go from talking to actually renounce one’s faction, and… For a _Decepticon_? 

“You… love a ‘Con… Photon? But he hurt you? I mean, his name is right there…” Pointing weakly at the scarred chest plate, he tried to make all of this fit into his world view and failed utterly.

Longview looked at Spy Shot, really looked at him, for the first time since he’d come back. Looked at him, and realized that he really looked very different from Photon. “Yes, Spy Shot. I think I do. This…” he brushed the name and shook his head, “this was really just a misunderstanding, on both our parts. I… it doesn’t matter. It won’t happen again, I know that.”

“Are you sure… I mean really sure? ‘Cause it sounds like you are going to leave again. Won’t your brother be sad?” It was all he could think of saying. It wasn’t that he would not miss the binoculars, but he had no claim on him. “I guess if… you feel you have to go? I don’t understand it but…” He likely never would. Spy Shot looked at his friend again. “If you do go back… will I ever see you again?”

Innocent questions… such complicated answers. “I’d be happy… he’d miss me, but… ‘Sight would prefer knowing I’m happy. I… I don’t even know if he’d take me back, you know, I’d have to watch him to even know if I _want_ …” Longview looked away, considered, and then shrugged. “I can’t promise you would ever see me again. I don’t think he would forbid it, not… after there’s a little more trust on both sides.”

There was also the vague, insane idea that… Farsight, at least, would enjoy the life of a pet, if one of Photon’s companions would want him, and more of the currently-Autobot Real Gears might find they liked the idea, the life, too. Longview didn’t say a word of that, however. There was no reason to confuse poor Spy Shot any more than he already was!

“Oh…” It came out in a very small voice, rather unlike the camera mech’s normal confident tones. He wouldn’t stop his friend of course; one thing they did share with the Autobots was a fierce belief in personal choice. But the idea of not seeing Longview again… “I-I hope he doesn’t, I mean, I would like to stay your friend and yeah… just don’t get hurt, will you?” If Spy Shot could not see him he at least needed to know he was safe!

Spy Shot was… probably the last person Photon would let Longview remain friends with. That one early mistake had taken so much… “Same here. I… know I had some problems when I first came back… but you _are_ my friend. And I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t even think of going back if I didn’t… If I wasn’t certain I’d be safe.” He could hardly say he wouldn’t get hurt…!

“Do you need help? I mean packing anything or… I mean…just, is there something I can do to make it easier…” Oh, Spy Shot didn’t want to think about it, but it wouldn’t be fair of him to throw a tantrum over his friend wanting to be happy. No, he might not get why he went to a Decepticon for happiness, but that didn’t mean he would prevent it. “I’ll do anything, you know that, Long’? I wish… I wish we had been meant for each other, but I guess I’ll just have to look some more, right…?” Smiling a little ruefully, Spy Shot tried to make a joke out of it, tried to prevent his friend from feeling any guilt. He didn’t want Longview to be guilty… but he was, in a way, envious…

Longview smiled again at Spy Shot, and then nodded. “I’m going to leave a datapad with Farsight for you all to read… And… I’m not really taking much with me. There’s always the chance he won’t take me… Give it a week before we can be sure I won’t be living here anymore. I…” He couldn’t embrace Spy Shot, even innocently. “It would have been easier if we were meant for each other… and we would have been happy. Keep looking, I know there’s someone for you… Learn from this, Spy’! Don’t discount a mech just because they wear a different symbol! It’s not nearly as important for them.”

“I will keep looking… and I wish you luck! Photon is a very lucky ‘Con…” There really wasn’t anymore to say and Spy Shot could see that he would not be allowed to hug his friend. It was strange to be denied something that they had always just done, but he respected the boundaries, wherever they came from. “I guess… I better say goodbye, and I promise to read that data pad. Be safe, Longview!” 

Walking out the door was a lot harder then Spy Shot had anticipated, and a lot easier too. At least Longview was sure he was doing the right thing, that was the most important thing to Spy Shot… he could ignore the fact that Photon was a Decepticon as long as he knew his friend was following his spark!

He watched Spy Shot leave, and then nodded to himself, packing up the last few things he felt he wanted. Finding Farsight wasn’t that hard either, though Longview had to endure the curious looks of the others. It felt a little odd, telling Farsight, so bluntly, to tell the others anything he knew that they asked, to disregard medic confidentiality for this if needed. And then… he left. Just walked away, and began his search for Photon.

\----

It wasn’t like Photon hadn’t known he would be miserable after letting Longview go back to the Autobots. Of course he had known! But it was worse than he could have ever imagined. 

At first, he tried to ignore everything that had to do with Longview, even moving his studying to his lab so as not to sit in the chair where… He didn’t come near the cell either; he couldn’t get himself to dismantle it any more than he could stand watching movies. He tried to go back to his old routines and mingle with his friends and brethren. It didn’t work either, of course, they weren’t all too happy that the experiment had failed either. Not that any of them had known of it before he had had to let Longview go… 

Now? Now he sat on the cell berth. Again, recharge eluded him, and again, and his processor was filled with snippets of sensations, images and feelings. They all shattered when his comm. blipped… Starscream, of course! It was just a simple spy mission, and he welcomed being dragged out of his home… Home? It was more like a tomb.

Lucky! Photon was out, doing something… and Longview found he really didn’t care what the camera was doing, or what it might mean for the war. He didn’t want to interfere, either, because that would make things go very badly. So Longview just watched, watched and tried to figure out… he could still go back, back to the Autobots, back to Spy Shot– no. Not back to him, never to him… if he tried that, Spy Shot would only be a substitute… 

So, then what? He did, or would, love Photon. That was good to know… now, wait until the job was finished, wait until he could approach… or was found out.

Photon was bored out of his processor, which unfortunately left him with far too much time to think. Watching the humans go by, he couldn’t help focusing on those who had pets with them, dogs, a few cats, one ferret… In chains, he noted. This was not what he had offered Longview. He had offered him another type of freedom and power, all… but it didn’t matter. It had been rejected; it still hurt so much to have offered it all like that and still be accused of wanting nothing but a… a _dog_. He had done what he could to teach the difference but… 

“And I am still thinking of it… I have to _stop_!”

Photon was… was thinking about him? Nothing else quite made sense, but… Longview shook his head, creeping a little closer. He so badly wanted to just present himself, let Photon know… do what he would. But he didn’t want to get Photon it trouble, he wasn’t sure what would happen if Starscream got angry with him… Slipping forward even further, Longview could see what Photon was looking at… people. People and… oh. Amusingly, he wouldn’t even mind now if Photon ever decided he did want to lead him about by a leash…

Before… before he would have spent free time like this observing the Autobot base or stalking Longview. The urge was there to see if his… if the mech was well. But no, it would be counter pro- what was that? Freezing, the Decepticon tried to analyze the brief low scraping sound. It could have been a bird or- but no. Someone was up here! Getting to his feet, Photon stepped to the side and walked along the edge of the roof before turning and scaling down the face to reach the first ledge. He was sort of expecting retaliation from the Autobot Real Gears, and this could well be it…

He had been heard… slag! He was out of practice, distracted… Slipping more into the open, Longview also went to the edge of the roof, a few feet over from where Photon had vanished. 

“S… sir? It’s just… me.” Well now… not the best way to do it…

The voice made him stop, the words… If this was a trap, then the Autobot Real Gears were crueler than Starscream! A part of him wanted to just ignore Longview because really, hadn’t he been hurt enough? Then again, a part of him still hoped and ached and screamed at him that it would be better to at least try to take the chance.

In the end he crawled back up, refusing to look at the binoculars, and simply sat on the roof edge. 

“What do you want?”

Not sure quite what to do, Longview stayed where he was, fidgeting a little. He should answer… 

“I… I made a mistake, sir. I… I should have listened, _really_ listened…” How was he supposed to do this…? Well… to start with, he hadn’t really answered the question, had he? “I… I want…” Just say it… say it and get an answer! “I want to be… yours.”

“You had that chance!” Lashing out with a snarl, Photon shot to his feet and finally faced the binoculars, glaring in hurt fury. His temper cooled almost at once, especially when he saw how Longview flinched, almost as if he had physically hurt him. “I offered before, Longview… what has changed and why should I believe you?”

He managed to restrain his whine over the use of his name. “I… got metaphorically hit over the head with things I really should have noticed, realized, sooner. Like how deeply you care… cared for me. I… I’m sorry, I can’t… yet say I love you… I think I do! I want to. The… the more I think about… The more I remember…” Longview was quite aware that he wasn’t really making sense… and just how had this turned a very bumbling confession of not-quite-love, anyway?

“Oh… so you mean you found out I made you life easier?” Photon snarled looking away from Longview; he hurt so much! This was what he had wanted to hear before, but… His reaction was to lash out, to hurt back. “…” Longview hadn’t deserved that. The yellow mech was clearly not sure what to do and even less sure of what to say. “Sorry, Longview… But I have a hard time believing that someone just opened your optics to the idea…”

“If I’d wanted an easy life, I would have stayed with… well, you know. But I don’t want him, I don’t want that, I want… I don’t care if you put me in that room again, or… or what…! I… I’m stup… dense, sometimes, I was so distracted by… everything else that I missed the very simple fact that… that you just wanted my love, and… and I wish I could say… and I’ll leave if you want me to…” Longview shut up and looked at the ground, kicking a little at the roofing.

Longview didn’t see it but Photon visibly flinched and reached out when the binoculars offered to leave. He was such a soft spark! And he loved Longview… “And what will I do the next time you leave?” Photon had not meant to ask, felt angry over how raw it sounded, how exposed he felt. He was supposed to be the one in control!

“I wouldn’t be here if I were going to leave again,” Longview answered. “I…” He stopped and frowned. He was messing up again… hiding, using a mask. Not giving his genuine response. Trembling, he knelt, settling back on his heels, and pulled out that simple black collar. “If your offer is still open, sir… I… would like to accept.”

Staring, Photon did a mental reset, the sudden shift from ever so slightly confident into utterly submissive… masks? His spark quivered in its casing as he stood up, walked over and took the collar from Longview. The silicon rubber was smooth and cool against his fingers… “It’s… do you really know what you are asking for?” Part of him wanted to just do it, frag the consequences and take what was his! And then his other part held him back, because he really didn’t want a slave. A pet, yes, but a pet capable of matching him!

“To be yours… your pet and lover, and I _will_ love you… I know I will. To dedicate myself to making you happy, to find my own happiness in you. To never leave…” It… sounded so… simple, perhaps. Frightening, yes, Longview couldn’t deny that he felt fear… fear of being rejected, like he had rejected Photon. Fear of saying the wrong thing, of still not understanding… it was scary to drop his masks, and here, in the ‘real world’, away from the safety of their ho- the house they had shared!

It was supposed to be an actual ceremony, not done on some random rooftop in the middle of nowhere… But Photon had never planned for it to be a ceremony, knowing that it would likely take time before Longview was willing to pledge himself in front of an audience. At the time, no one had known that he had taken the mech either, and so it had been a moot point. 

“As you wish… my Pet.” Fastening the collar with shaking fingers proved difficult, but Photon managed and then tilted the yellow helmet up to finally kiss his pet… his lover.

Longview mewled softly at the possessive title, and then outright moaned at the kiss. He had so not been wrong when he’d said Photon could kiss… Photon. His Master, now. His Master, his owner… Longview shook. They were both trembling, but it wasn’t fear or anger this time. It was reaction, relief. Relief… comfort, desire. So very much not what he would have expected two months ago if he were in this position, and yet everything he had needed. In Photon. In his Master.


End file.
